Forgotten Memorys
by JohnnyHandsome
Summary: One Failed mission was all that was needed to screw things up,Team Possible is fractured, Certain memorys came back and a different purpose in life was there for Ron Stoppable, the problem is... can he make it work ? ( Hiatus I'm not abandoning it but I don't know when I'll come back )
1. Unexpected

A/N: Hey Guys im new at this writting and Making Story but please if you have time read and Tell me if its going good or if i should make some upgrades or Just Your General Opinion Please and also Im Using the App Version of Fanficrion to Write this so yeah and ill be pretty active for this couple of weeks so please dont critize me so much and try to enjoy

Update (June 6 2018): I'm merging chapter alright

Disclaimer: I Dont own Kim Possible its Rightful Owner is Disney

"Oh man Oh man I'm gonna be late to Mr B's Class" where the thoughts of our favorite Blonde Freckled SideKick.

"Where you Going Loser".Right infront of Ron was non-other than The Idiot Jock of Brick Flagg and His Group of One Brain Celled Jocks

"Listen Brick I dont have time for this im gonna be late for Mr B's Class can we do this some other day"." Yeah Right as if im gonna let you go without Beating you"

" _Damm it seems someone Pissed Off Brick today Dammit I cant Fight cause i'll Break Him and If i let him Beat me Im gomna be late"_

Without a choice Ron decided that evading him was the best option since Brick Threw his fist at Rons Face. Using his Ninja Skills He redirects Bricks Fist and Jumps Over Him Somersaulting Himself And Over Bricks Group making a Mad Dash to His History Class

"Get over here Loser " Right Behind Ron was Brick running like a Dog who just saw his bone Taken away in other words Pissed as Fuck

" _Who Angered Him that turned him to a Fucking Mad Dog although Shouldnt Suprise Me,Our Football Team is filled with Dumb Dogs"_ Snickering his thoughts where Interuppted by the Commanding Tone of one Poorly Paid Soldier/Teacher

"STOPPABLE you know the rules NO running in the Halls,Now get Inside before i leave you out and make sure you get an Hour of detention" Looking Back Ron see's that The Jocks left him alone for know

Raising his Hand in Salute"Yes Mr Barkin " with a nod he lets Ron in And Closes the door

" _Man thank Goodness that i outrun them didnt want to cause more problems to my day already although they might come back"_ You see Ron really isn't a Morning Person and Worse when you wake up late ate just a piece of toast and went to school alone,With Kim being Excused for the whole week due to her beeing with Her Family to NYC due to her father having an Important meeting and Wanting his family to be there as Support. And Rufus the Poor Little Guy got sick " _I'll have to buy him Something from Bueno Nacho to Cheer Him Up"_

Making his way to his seat hoping that this day couldn't get worse

 _Bonnies Pov_

" _Ugh I cant believe That Steroide Using Idiot,Expecting me to Make out with him just cause he gave me a Ride Home Ugh"_ Although Bonnie is Known for Bieng the Queen of Middleton High she is not a A Easy Girl to get,Although she has been Interested in Brick and other Jocks she isn't the type girl that Just cause your high in the food Chain doesnt mean you'll be able to dig your Claws in the Queen of Middleton High

Hearing Barkin Yell She looks at who was the Loser who was Being Yelled out,And she see's who it was wearing the same Baggy Pants,Red Jersey Shirt wearing Ron Stoppable

 _"Ha What a Loser" but what she doesnt know is how she'll be eating those Words Later_

 _Genaral Pov ( It means im not focusing in just one person_

"Alright Class since Your teacher hasnt came Again _(Putting Emphasis on Again)_. I'll assign a Two Week History Report you'll be doing in Pairs and No it not four or three and No you want choose with who you want to be... I'll be the one choosing the Pairs" hearing The Class Start Groaning in his Mind he was stasified with there Response

"You'll be able to choose the subject and if its something dumb i swear You'll lose this assignment and if you do,You'll faill the Class do to it being 75% of your Grade.

 _Rons Pov_

" _Holy Crap if I fail this I'll for sure get my head chopped of By Mom or Worse Kim"_ Shuddering with fear he knew he had to Bring Up the Ron Game to this assignment.

 _Bonnies Pov_

 _"Ugh Just what i needed Another dumb Assignment from Barkin i hope I'm with Tara or Someone who'll work but please not Stoppable"_ Annoyed and Worried for the assignment ahead.

 _General Pov_

Seeing everyone paying attention Barkin Starts Calling out the pairs that'll be Formed "Tara you'll be with Casey,Michael your With Josh, Monique your With Bill".

 _Rons Pov_

 _"Oh man Please don't Pair me with someone that hates me"_

 _Bonnies Pov_

 _" Please its not Stoppable,Please anyone but that Loser "_

 _Genaral Pov_

Ronald Stoppable you'll be paired with Bonnie Rockwaller " ending his sentance in the mind of both of the Mentioned are currently screaming in frustration of What Barkin just said.

XxxxCafeteria

Ron may be many things A Procastinater,Bufoon,Side Kick,Chef but one thing he aint a Coward... Well not all the times.But Knowing your going to have ro spend 2 weeks with your bests friends Rival who mind you Tormented you with Cruel Names for since your middle school years well lets just say Ron was a bit Worried.

Going inside the cafeteria with his mind all Distracted and Worried he didnt notice a Dumb Jock get behind him.

"So Loser Ready to get pounded"Brick with his Cocky smirk Gloated.

" _Huh Great not him again and Worse now"._

Hey loser Im Talking to ya" not seeing a Response Brick pulls His fist to Punch Ron until someone screamed his name in Anger.

 _Bonnies Pov_

"Uh i just don't get it Tara why would Barkin put me with that Loser"."Well Bonnie im not sure but you should at least be abit nice with Ron"." _Uh dont tell me she's still ? "."_ Tara are you still crushing on Ron?" with a blush adorning Tara's face I knew my answer.I lift my head and see the Loser at a table with Brick Pulling his Fist Back " _Huh Great Now i gotta do something unless Brick Hurts Him and Mr.Barkin Fails Me just cause the Losers Hurt and cant do the assignment Grr I just hope no-one get any funny ideas" "BRICK"_

 _Rons Pov_

I looked up to see who just screamed and i see the one person i don't wanna see..." _Bonnie ? "_ I see that she's pissed and making a bee line right towards me

"Brick what where you just gonna do" She Growled.I look at who she spoke to and see Brick " _Huh when did he get here"."_ Oh come on Bon Bon whats the Problem. _Snikers"Bon Bon"_. "My problem is that your going to hurt my Partner for the History Assignment and i can't Fail.So if you don't wanna Lose what makes you a man you better leave him alone"

 _General_ _Pov_

The whole cafeteria was silent...Bonnie Rockwaller the Queen Of Middleton High just Stood up For School Bufoon and Loser Ron Stoppable. The Gossip was already Traveling Faston How the Queen B defended The Loser from Brick Flagg Mad Dog star player.

Bonnie turns her face to speak with Ron with Anger in it "Ugh Next Time you're in trouble i want help you.You got ?" with A Nod from Ron she walks away Stomping the Ground With Fury "Great Brick is now gonna try harder to get my Ass and Bonnie is so pissed,She'll boil Water if she touches" finishing his monologue Ron goes to his Loker room to get what he needs from the next class

Xxxxxxxx

After finishing the rest of the classes of the school day Ron was already Getting Ready to Drive Home on his Scooter.When he felt something being thrown at him and grabs it in mid-air

"What the? A Note ?" Opening the Ball of Papaer he see's the Femenine Handwriting and a note stating to go to 1604 4th Ave Upperton to got and start the Assignment Today at 4 pm. " _Huh Go Figure she must have been asked alot of questions for standing up for me at the cafeteria.I bet she sent me this to make it look discreet"_ with a Sigh Ron Turns on his scooter and Go's home

 _Bonnies Pov_

 _Ugh I cant believe that Idiot made me defend him from Brick Grrr i hope he got the note so we can start working"_ Opening the Door of my House i see that My mom left a Note at The Dining Table. Picking it up I see that Mom took Connie and Lonnie to a Convention in California

"Well at least no-one will be here so I'll be ready to start my work without those slutty sisters of mine bothering" Going

up to my Room i took off my dirty Clothes grabbed a new Shirt from Club Banana and Shorts too.

Changing myself from wardrobe i go to a my desk and Grabbed something from inside a Scrap Book to be Precise turning a Few Pages i see the photo that i always wanted to forget.About the Boy in 6th Grade who captured my heart at first sight the one guy Who made me weak to the knees.

Looking at the Photo i the a Heart i made around The Boy's face and in that heart was none other _than...Ron Stoppable_

 **XxxxxX**

Residence Stoppable

"Rufus I'm home buddy" walking in with a smile Ron calls out his best rodent friend

"Hnk Ron " jumping to his favorite humans arms with a Smile and starts rubbing his head on Ron's face "Oh buddy i missed you too. Feeling Better Now". "Hnk Uh Hu"."Well then let me get a change of clothes and I'll cook some food for us alright Boy" With A Happy Nod from Rufus.Ron Goes to his room feeling alot better seeing his favorite Mole Rat feel better

Grabbing a Black Short that goes below the Knee and And put on a Black Shirt with the Image of A Red Dragon.Going down the stairs to the Kitchen.He turns on the stove and Asks rufus what he wants to eat. " Hnk Burrito "." Oh Come on rufus we would have gone to Bueno Nacho for a Burrito you sure you want me to just make burritos". "Hnk Mm Hn Ron Burrito Hnk Best".Thanks Buddy.

Cooking the Beans,Making the Tortillas and Getting the cheese and 15 min later a whole plate is filled with Cheesy Bean Burritos " Hnk Yum Yum " diggin in to the Burrito Rufus Go's inside the soft and Cheesy Cavern of the Burrito "Um hey Rufus" stopping his excavation of Cheesy Goods he looks at Ron "Hnk Huh ?" " I have an Assignment to do and its in Pairs and im going to have to leave you here for awhile.Is it okay with you Buddy " With Confusion written on the little Mole Rat he asks with who he's gonna do the Assignment "Um who well It's...Bonnie " "Hnk Yuck Bonnie". Blowing a Rasberry at the mention of that name.

"I know Rufus you dont like her.So you should stay here " with alook of understanding he concedes "Hnk Kay" Thanks Buddy.Finishing there food Ron Starts Cleaning the Dishes with the assignment clouding his thoughts.

Bonnies Pov

"Why did it had to be him anyone but him" I thought that i finally forgot what he did to me.But now he's going to come here and worse work togother for 2 weeks.Why did this happen to me.My thoughts are clouded with anger and i still remember that day as if it where just Yesterday.

FlashBack:General Pov:Location Kim's House

"Come on Bon Bon don't be shy and Go to the party" was the enthusiastic reply of Mrs.Rockwaller. "MOM don't call me like that" was the embarrased reply of one Bonnie Rockwaller.You see today is the birthday of One Girl called Kim Possible due to she being a popular girl well the party was pretty big.With lots of people being invited from Kim's Friends to her Parant's friends the party was going great well in the Adults Side in the Kids well not so much

"Come on This is a Dance Floor we should be dancing not just lounging around" was the reply of the Birthday Girl

"Come on KP you know how not everyone likes dancing,Come let's Dance KP" Kim looks at Ron with a Dull Face "We always dance together Ron i wanna meet some guys ya know" " Well KP I'll have you know the Ron Man is all you need" with a Laugh Kim walks away to see who'll like to dance with her

"Huh KP why won't you ever notice me i know where Best Friends but come on dont turn me down".

Bonnies Pov

I walked to the Dance floor and i noticed that no one was dancing just Drinking and Chatting " Oh well at least im not at Home with My Annoying Sisters" with a Scowl on my face i look around and saw..Him.

He's a Blonde Haired Boy with Freckles on his cheecks and a Very Goofy yet sweet Smile and only one thought Came to me "Who is he" with a Smile and Gleam in my eye i walk towards him

"Let's see Red Button Up shirt,Black Cargo Pants not Bad although his hair can get a fix,but the rest Is Just Perfect ". Arriving next him poked him,And almost laughed of his Jumped reaction."He looks even Better up Close" with a Smile I did what anyone would have done Present myself.

"Hi my Name's Bonnie Rockwaller and Yours"

Rons Pov

Great just great KP leaves me here while im just standing here looking like an idiot

"Oh well guess I'll get something to eat at the Snack Table" Poke Ahh i jumped while holding my left side i turn around and see one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen wherein a a Black Tank Top with a Pink Jacket and a Green Skirt with Sneakers,She has pair of the most beautiful teal eyes and A incredible Hair Cut for her Brown Covered Hair.

"Wow Who's She" and then i heard her beautiful voice and Learned her Name Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Hi Bonnie my name is Ron Stoppable"

"So what are you doing here all alone ? " she asked with Intrest. "Well i was with my best friend but she left to see if someone wants to dance with her".I see her smile has if wanting to tease and she does " So she left you here all alone to find some other boy thats Cruel". I knew that she was Ofending KP but i couldn't, that Beautiful face of hers doesn't do me Justice. "Yeah but where strictly Best Friends nothing More"."But we could bebe" was the voice at the back of my head."So Ron " hearing her voice snaps ne out of my thought. "Yeah Bonnie" i see her smile. "Do you wanna dance?" i see her actually interested at the prospect of Dancing but with me.That actually surprises me the only girl I've everd dance with was KP but here's a hot girl asking me to dance.Now i might be dumb and Clumsy and A Coward but i sure wont miss a dance with a Hot Girl.

"Sure Bonnie why Not" I see her smile,Dam thats such a beautiful smile. She Grabs My hand and Takes me to the dance floor where a slow song was starting and Im surprised to see other people dancing. "But not KP huh Wierd "

I feel her arm wrap itself on my waist and he grabs my hand. Not wanting to fall back i grabbed her waist "My Ron what's this taking initiative" I chuckled. " Well the Ron Man gotta treat a lady like a beautiful flower " i see her grin. " My who's that Girl i wanna ask her if it's true"

I grinned " Well Bon Bon that Flower is Right in my Arms" i look at her,She's Blushing and not giving me the eye."Oh yeah the Ron Man still got Skills". I pull her closer to,Her Head is at my chest 2 inches below my chin, I can smell the Rich adore of Vanilla.I think she heard me cause she suddenly tightens her grip on me. And the only thing in my mind was how lucky i am to have such a beautiful girl in my arms

Bonnies Pov

"Oh my gosh this is so Romantic he truly is a gentleman,He knows how to dance,He looks Good,And he smells so delicious"

I'm happy here with this new Guy I just met maybe i should ask him out after this.Calling me a Beautiful,Treating me with Care i feel so special "Mmm" You alright Bonnie ? "He worries for me how sweet maybe i should ask him out,but how ? Snickers.I know How. "Hey Ron " " Yes Bon Bon ?After this would you like tooo... you know go out with me" . He looks surprised i wonder why.Well it doesn't matter I'll make him be sure of it.

"Ron" he looks at me with Care "Yes bonnie " i grab his face and Planted my lips on his.

He's surprised I know i am My First Kiss and it's with someone i just met a few minutes ago. Maybe it's love at first sight . He looks at me while i still have him in lip lock "Gosh he tastes so good" we part, i see him Surpised "So Ron will you go out with me " i see him ponder and i heard the one word i wanted to hear "Yes "

Rons Pov

Wow My First Kiss and she asked me out this so great.We part and I can tell she enjoyed just like i did and i hear her say something l already have an Anwser for . " So Ron will you go out with me" i don't hesitate "Yes" she squeals like a little girl that just recieved the new toy she wanted i wanted to hold her for a bit longer but life at times aint fair for me. "Bon Bon come hear" a loud feminine voice yelled "Ugh Mom " I heard her say "I'll be back Ron don't worry " i let go of her and see her walk away while she turns back and winks at me. I just Smile

I feel some one behind me piercing me with a burned gaze and i turn around and Almost Choked myself with my own Spit.

Right infront of me was my Best Friend Since Pre K, Kim Possible

"So Ron " I can tell she was angry

"Who was she huh" if looks hurt ill be down in the floor with my Head Blown Off from the Gaze she's giving me

"Oh she's a Friend i met" Is she Jelling ?

" So you just Meet her and then kiss her !"

I swear Im scared by the tone she's using

"Well then i guess you wont mind if i kiss you won't you "

" What KP huh " I cant believe it Kim Possible my best friend since Pre K was smackin lips with me.

She tasted like Cherry but i didnt enjoy it not like Bonnies her Lips were smooth and Delicious this Kiss wasnt so special has Bon Bons

"Huh Bon Bon well i guess that's the effect she gots on me" I push Kim off and i see a dazed look on her face but she sees i didnt enjoy it so her face from bliss turned to rage and Stomps off to who know where " Huh I just hope this doesn't come to bite me in the ass" ( Oh Ron if only you Knew)

Bonnies Pov

After Talking with my mom i go back to the dance floor to be with ron when i see something...That Breaked something inside me

Ron Stoppable was Kissing a Red Head Girl. I was angry,Furious but the tears in my eyes were painful for me. I ran i didnt care if i made a scene even if my mom yelled at me to come back.I ran ran Home ran up the stairs,I threw myself to bed screaming my tears away. After drying my eyes out I hear the Phone Ring and anwser it with a Craked voice i Spoke "Hello Rockwaller Residence " "Um yeah is Bonnie there " with anger swelling inside me i ask a question i didn't want to ask "Who is this " " Um its Ron Stoppable " " RON STOPPABLE DONT EVER CALL ME AGAIN " *Click*

Rons Pov

Huh i guess i screw up with her did she saw what Kim did? Huh " i guess i wont see her again

End Flashback

Bonnies Pov

"How could he do this to me and after all this time Burying now i have to be with him for so long "

Tears Tears Appeared in my after so long ever since that day " Damm You Stoppable.

XxxxxX

Wearing a Black Baggy Pants and a Red Shirt with Skull adorning it Ron Stoppable starts getting Ready to face the Noise said Noise being no other the Bonnie Rockwaller. Going down the Stairs he sees his Best rodent Friend Rufus sitting in the Leather Couch of His House."Damm Rufus i still think you have the brain of a Normal Human Being" right now Rufus was watching the News with a Bowl of Cheeretos beside him

"Hey Rufus whatcha Watching ".Rufus turns around and starts speaking in his own Mole Rat way " Hnk Storm Coming Hnk " a storm's coming thats odd. Ron Looks at Rufus asking if its true,Rufus Woriedly Shakes his head in confirmation making all of Ron's doubts about the storm go up. " But i can't leave the work for later Huh".Deciding what's best at the Moment is to start the History Assignment.Grabbing a Black Jacket with Skulls and Green aura surrounding the Skulls."Rufus I'm leaving you in charge got it " with smile the rodent Shakes his head up and down letting Ron Know he understood.

With a Sigh Ron walks out of his home and Goes to the Garage to get out his ride Opening the Door he looks at His Old and Trusty Scooter... Yeah Right as if he wants to ride it all the time his real baby was whats is hiding underneath a Blanket pulling off the Blanket underneath it lies a Kawazaki Ninja ZX-9R with a Paint Cameo Of Green Flames making Lines Past the flames of electricity all Colered Green with a Black Background.Took him 3 years to get it and well lets say it was well fucking worth it and costing him around 12,000 dollars it wasn't so bad but now with Wade as a Good Friend lets just say It's not an Ordinary Motorcycle with Bullutproof Metal surrounding the bike with Machine Guns Hidden from view with exactly 120 Rounds for each Gun,An intricate AI software with Voice Recognition and Other useful Gadgets that let's say aren't important right now.

Covering The Bike again he Grabs his Old as Fuck Scooter and Turns it on and Drives away to Upperton To go to Bonnies House. "I hope Bonnie doesn't start fighting with me that'll just Set us Back by a lot" looking around hoping no-one sees him Ron starts his way to Upperton with his shitty Scooter " Damm Dad for making me promise no to use my bike till the scooter is down for good "

while Riding to Upperton he sees several of his Classmate during the Way.

Brick and his Jocks hanging out at the Park, He saw Tara and The Cheerleaders come out from the mall With Shopping Bags "Huh Wasting their Dads credit card as if it where Infinite" with a Chuckle

Starting to enter Bonnies Neighborhood

he sees Bonnies House it was a two storied with a nice sized front porch and if he looks at the back he can see a High Fence "Must be when she sun bathes and swims in the pool "(2) Parking the scooter in front of Bonnies House and starts walking up the steps he starts having doubtsIs she Lone,Will she scream at me huh Forget it your the Ron Man you got ya mad skillz in the game so use em" assuring himself he rings the doorbell to face the Music.

Bonnies Pov

After Taking my shower to relax myself i started wondering about what might happen today will she lose it,Would she break down crying like she just did or Beat some stress out on Ron."Ugh get your head straight, Your Bonnie Rockwaller Queen of Middleton High and Captain of the Cheer Team (3)

"As if a Loser like him is better than me or his Best Friend Kim Possible" Grr Growling at the mere mention of the Red Headed Heroine. Changing into a Womans Warm Vertex Black Colored Leggings and A Grey shirt while wearing a light white Jacket she prepares herself some Hot Cocao Moo for the cold that recently came hoping that Ron wont come to do the assignment.

Turning on the News i see that theres a Storm Coming a Rare Combination between a Blizzard and Storm,sighing hoping that it won't bother as much as the news foretold it'll be a couple a minutes later i heard the one thing i didn't

want to here

The DoorBell

General Pov Ron was Patiently waiting for the door to open,no need to provoke the beast Ron said.While slowly coming close to the Door was Bonnie.

When the door did Open you could hear a Pin Drop to the floor and it'll even give off a Echo not because of the awkwardness no Boy it was how each other look.

Ron Stoppable Master Chef,Elite Ninja,And Class Bufoon felt his throat bloat due to the massive ball of saliva chocking his Airways from the view he just have the Lucky (Also Unexpected) privilege to see

From Those well filled legs that are being Hugged tightly to her body accentuating her Olympic Class legs to The way she looks When she's tightening her Jacket Pulling Upwards her already Borderline D Cups Breast and the way those teal eyes pierce his soul well lets just Ron Jr was getting Rather Bothered from the View.

And He wasnt the only one

(I'm not gay or anything so describing how good looking a guy is difficult and Wrong to me so sorry if it doesn't end up so well)

Bonnie Couldn't believe how Ron-No The Loser looked like From Good Looking Tight Black Jeans showing of his impressive Muscles " Probably from all the running" with his red shirt that tightens around his Developing six pack and His Jacket that Accentuates his facial features with its Dark Look. Bonnie was having trouble not to bite her lower lip infront of Ron.

Luckily Ron Being the more Reserved and Controlled one of the two snaps out of his Daze." So um Bonnie can i come in ?" Ron asks while scratching the back of his head.

"Is he nervous? or could it be that he's?" Seeing how Ron is trying not to look below her chin she realizes with surging anger what he just saw.

I don't know SHOULD YOU".

Ron Realizing how close he is from having Bonnie Rip off his Balls he tries to defuse the Sitch.

"Well if you want we could continue this assignment some other day".Once Bonnie realizes what he said she concedes due to how important the assignment is.

"Fine but don't wander of somewhere i don't tell you to go"

"Alright Bonnie Your Orders are My Command"

Satisfied With Rons Awnser she goes to the living room to finish of her cocoa Moo and start with the assignment

"Damm thats some Thick and Tight ass "

Following Bonnie to the Living Room he sits down on the couch while Bonnie goes up to her room to get her Laptop.

Beep Beep pulling out a Blue Colored device Similar to Kim's Kiminuccater

Seeing the one calling him is Wade he awnsers him

"Wade What's Up"

"Hey Ron I just wanted to say that you should probably hurry up at Bonnies House,The Bliztorm is getting alot worse and Soon you won't be able to get out of there"

"How do you know I'm at Bonnies House ? "

"Ron you forgot im a Genius and my main focus is hacking right,You know that i keep tabs with my friends"

"Thanks Wade So when is the storm goimg to directly hit us"

"In a about 30 minutes Ron,See ya Later "

Beep

Putting Back his Comunicater in his pocket he waits for Bonnie to come back from her Room. After a few minutes she comes back to the living Room with Laptop at Hand.

"Alright Ron let's start this assignment "

"Um Bonnie I'm in a bit of a Hurry the Storm is starting get worse and I gotta make it back home soon "

With alook of annoyance Bonnie looks at him as if he's serious

"Ron You just got here and where gonna do atleast a Part of it till you leave or i swear I'll make your life a Living Hell at School"

With what Bonnie just said Ron concedes and Agrees with her

"Alright what Subject are we going to do

World War 2, The Civil War or The Cold War

(I've Ran out of ideas here so cut me some slack will ya)

Thinking about Ron Didn't have a Problem with any of them.

"Why don't you choose Bonnie im Comfortable with all of them"

Raising an Eyebrow unimpressed with Rons Decision She justs chooses a WW2

After an hour of investigating in silence Ron decides that now should be the time to Leave before the Snow reaches his Knees

"Hey Bonnie I'll be going alright,At what time do i come tomorrow"

"Come Here at the Same Hour if you can. Alright loser "

When Ron opens the Door he just realized how screwed he was Right now

" Uh Bonnie Uh I cant leave "

"And why the Hell Not "

Looking at Rons direction she realises the problem The snow was higher than the front porch and Barricading the exit of the house"

"Oh Shit


	2. What's that in the air ?

A/N:Phew took me all day to finish it... well not all day i got distracted alot so dont blame. Tomorrow i wont be updating due to me being abit occupied but that still doesn't mean i aint gonna work on the story Hope you enjoy it

 _Rockwaller Residence_

" Ugh dammit how an i gonna get home know" pulling his hair off from anger on how could he forget that Wade told him the storm was gonna hit hard half an Hour ago.

" _Crap I'm going to have to ask bonnie if she can let me sleep here,Just Hope she doesn't Start talking Shit"_

"Um Bonnie. I was wondering if you'd let me stay here during the Storm" Ron Looks at Bonnie Eyes hoping that she'd let him stay but he doesn't notice how the Queen B of Middleton High starts Shiting in Place.

 _Bonnies Pov_

 _Damm it why did this happen i could Barely hold an Hour with him but now he's going to stay. But why don't you just Kick him out ? . Uh No he would probably die from Hypothermia out there and i ain't heartless" . Hearing Ron ask Me if he can stay I ponder for a few moments before i start losing it_

"Fine,But you'll sleep in the couch and we'll continue with the assignment till we go to sleep.Deal " "Deal " I see Ron strech his hand towards me for a Hand shake." _As if I'll touch him"_

 _Ron's Pov_

Seeing how Bonnie Just Rejected my hand i can tell she's pretty Angry at this situation.With a sigh i lowered my hand and went to the Couch to resume my investigation.

" _Could it be that she Remembers that Day" with a sigh knowing that no one will awnser him He Starts to investigate till he got an Awnser. " **No shit Sherlock you think the Most Popular Girl of all Middleton High won't forget What ya did"** Widening my eyes realising that he's back i rebutted his awner ._

 _"It wasn't my fault that Kim just went Crazy For Me at that moment and Why the Hell are you Back" ._

 _Anger was already starting to take over me Clenching my Fists and Trying to control myself before i do something stupid._

 _" **Oh why bother Ronald do something stupid it's who you are anyways "**_

 _Thats it "GET OUT" feeling his presence leave my mind i started to calm myself before Bonnie comes back_.

I can't believe it **_he's back_** i thought he was locked good especially with Sensei helping me to get rid of him."I hope it's Nothing to serious" with **His** presence out my thoughts I continue to work on the assignment Mr.Barkin gave to us.

 _Bonnies Pov_

After Refreshing myself in the Bathroom i go back to the living room when i hear Something Odd. Peaking at the Living Room i see Ron Growling and Clenching his fists " _What's going on with him "._

I hope it's nothing to serious"

" _Nothing to serious could he be Sick_ "

Seeing Him Calm down i got close to him to see if he's okay till someone decided to make their Presence Known

Bbrrrrr

" _Damm it i didn't eat nothing except lunch and that was 5 hours ago.Hope Ron didn't heard me " Seeing the Him turn around and look at me with that insufferable grin on his face i knew he heard me._

 _General Pov_

Ron turns around and sees bonnie behind him " _Hope she didn't see me when **he** decided to show his presence to me" ._

So Bon Bon ya Hungry Right" seeing the blush on bonnies face he got his awnser.

" _Ugh i can't believe he heard me. And did he say Bon Bon ! "_. Once Ron Noticed how Bonnie Reacted to his slip He started to look for a way out.

" Um Hey Bonnie how about you stay here while i make you something to eat sounds good". Once Bonnie Heard what Ron said only one thought Came to her " _The Loser can cook "_ pondering with this info she relents due to her inability to well ya know ... Cook.

"Fine, but if you make something horrible i swear I'll throw it at your face"

With a Huff she grabs Ron's Hand and pulls him to the Kitchen

" I guess you know how to use the kitchen right Ron" looking at Bonnie with a Hurt Smile he Responds with a Goofy Tone

" Oh I'll have you know i won several rewards for my cooking especially my cakes".With a Grin Bonnie wants to see if what ron says is true

"Fine then since your so good at cooking make me dinner then"

With a grin Ron starts getting the needed materials for the new challenge ahead of him.

 _Bonnie's Pov_

Wow never knew that Ron could cook.

Seeing how he goes through the vegetables and Cuts them into precise pieces and Seasoning The Chicken. I start to wonder why is Ron like this here and not at school.

" _He looks so much better with does clothes and sounds alot more confident,not just his voice but he's form and way he acts is so much different"_

Passing the Time observing Ron's culinary Skills i start smell the heavenly Aroma of Ron's cooking and i see the final product.

Grilled Chicken in dressing salad with Bolied Vegetables on the side with White Rice (I aint a 5 star chef ya know in future times it'll be better)

"Wow Ron It looks so good i didn't knew you can Cook"with a Sheepish Smile Ron tells me that her mother inscribed him to summer cooking classes because she didn't want him home

" _His mother didn't want Ron home thats harsh"_ I can't believe how Ron is Ignored by everyone even his own Parents.

Looking at the food infront of me i take my first bite and my mind was overwhelmed by the taste " _Wow it tastes so good maybe i should bring Ronnie more often...Wait! Since when is the Loser Ronnie"_ With these new thoughts plaguing my mind i almost lost the question that was thrown at me.

"Does it taste bad ? "

Shock in my mind on how Ron can degrade himself. Doesn't he know to appreciate himself ?

"Ron this tastes delicious" with a small smile breaking my lips, I see how he starts Smiling.

 _Ron's Pov_

Seeing Bonnie take her first Bite all my doubts start surging. " _Does she like it ? Does she Hate it ?? I hope Not "_

 _" **Why does she matter so much to you Ronald ? "**_

Hearing **his** voice again doesn't surprise he's already released why bother.

" _I feel bad ya know,after all i hurted her and nevered apologized for what i did"_ hearing him chuckle really bothered me

 ** _" And who says that it was your fault eh Ronald "_**

" _What the fuck do you mean "_ It wasn't my fault he says yeah right.

" ** _Now Ronald you do remember what happened don't you,You where so happy, No.. We where so happy to have a beautiful girl that wanted us for who we are. But then your best friend decided took take her birthday gift... You."_** Yeah what he says is true. Although we where close i was never interested with a Relationship with her. Even after the party she says to me that the kiss was **NOTHING**.

" ** _You remember don't you Ronald, she's not your friend she uses you to stoke her ego to rise to new hights.While you stay beneath her helping her and when she falls you help her up while forgets about you again" ._**

Huh even though he was locked away it seems like he was always there watching me

" ** _Of course i was watching Ronald.You are me and I am You"._** Couldn't argue with that

" ** _Besides thats why your going to do that with Kim"_** Damm it seems like he really wasn't Locked away for real.

" _Fine but we wont talk about know"._ ** _"What ever you say Ronald "_** Feeling him leave his presence from my mind i look at Bonnie with and see a Frown on her face " _She doesn't likes it ?"_ with my worry rising i decide to ask her opinion on it.

"Does it taste bad ? "

 _General Pov_

With his thoughts done Ron asks Bonnie the one thing that was worrying right now

"Does it taste Bad" Bonnie's face from a frown turn into a state of shock of the question that was thrown.

" No...Ron this is Delicious, The best food I've ever ate here"from her tone Ron can tell that she wasn't lying.

"Well thanks ing from you it means alot".

Eating their food in silince with a certain brunette having certain thoughts about our Blond

" _Coming from me does that mean that i... Matter to him. No he's just a loser with ethics and knows not to offend me knowing how i can make his life a living hell_ _if he messes with me_ " with that thought in mind she continues eating her food

 _A Few Minutes Later ( Dont Judge Me damm It :V)_ The food gone and the plates empty Ron picks up the plates to wash them.

" _Should i ask him or Should i just ignore it, Huh what should i do " Deciding on what to do Bonnie choose to ask Ron what's been plaguing her mind for a Couple of years._ Hey Ron, Can i ask you something ? "

Looking Back Ron looks at bonnie with an easy going smile.

"Sure Bonnie whats on your mind "

Answered Ron with intrest.With a sigh Bonnie Rockwaller asks a question that's connected with the memory that's been bothering her for a long time.

"Do you still Remember Me ? "

Silence for several seconds there was silence the only thing present was the Breathing of the Rooms Occupants.

Clenching his Hands and with shaky breath Ron Stoppable avoids the Awnser

" What do you m-ean Bonnie "

Getting angry at Blonde's Awnser she asks again.

"Do you Remember me from that Day ? "

" _She doesn't mean that Day,Does she ?"_ _Swallowing the Ball of Spit he awnsers_ Yes"

"Why did you do that to me" Ron turns around to look at her. And sees something that scared him not from fear but dread.

Right there in front of him was Bonnie Rockwaller standing in front of him with tears appearing in her eyes,Her Body Trembling, Her Lip Quivering. Ron knew now wasn't the moment to talk about it.

" Bonnie knows not the time "

"Then when is it Stoppable "

Ron looks at her eyes and Knew he had to say some.

"Bonnie i- *Crash What the " seeing that the lights are off Bonnie yells out for bonnie "Bonnie are you okay " Awnsering with a Shaky voice from the Emotions flowing says she's okay.

Ron sighs in relief.

"Bonnie do you have a Generator"

" Yeah go to the Hallway and to your left there's a door to the basement "

Turning on his Smartphone light Ron goes to the basement and sees the generator trying to turn it on he hears a Loud Thud from Upstairs worried Ron calls out "Bonnie Are you okay " hearing a moan Ron hurriedly Turns On the generator to restore the power. Running back to the living room he sees Bonnie on the floor Holding her left foot in pain.

"Bonnie what happened "

" I slipped and Hitted my foot with the counter"

Once Ron sees her foot he can see that it's starting to swell.

"Come on Bonnie let's take you to your Room" lifting Bonnie up he goes up the stairs to Bonnies Room he could tell From the name infront of the door. Opening it he goes to the Bed and lays her down.

"Do you have any Pain Reliving Creams or Pills?"

" Yeah ive got a cream for the pain and swelling in the Bathroom"

Going into the Bathroom he sees the Cream in the sink and Grabs it.

Going back to the Bedroom he grabs her foot and Rubs the cream softly to not hurt her. After Applying it he grabs the blanket and Covers Bonnie so that she can get Comfortable.

"Feeling better Bonnie"

"Yes Ron,Thank You " with a more relaxed voice Bonnie responded.

Seeing that she's feeling better he stands up to get to the couch but a hand stopped him from going, Looking Back he sees Bonnie looking at him with a Pleading face.

"Ron...Can you stay here for awhile... please " Seeing how fragile Bonnie was right now Ron couldn't deny her sure bonnie lying next her he puts his arm around her waist.

"Is this Good for you Bonnie" with a Nod From Bonnie he lays there next to her feeling get more relaxed by the second.

 _A Few Hours Later_ Waking up from his sleep Ron sees Bonnies face infront of him with the two of them lying on the bed.Leaving the Burnettes Embrace he stands up to see the time.

" _Damm its 11:30 "_ looking at a desk infront of him he sees a Scapbook.And Recognizes it "Is that my 6th grade Scrapbook " well not his but you get it.

Opening it he sees some photos of his friends and Classmates till he sees a Photo that Made his heart Go Cold.

There was the Class Picture Bonnie was in the Far Right side and he was in the far left but what made him stop was the Big Pink Heart Drawn around his Face with a small writing below it

[ R.S B.R ]

Holy shit

Ron Stoppable was Frozen Cold from what he's seeing right now.

It was just a simple photo but that drawing over his face made him realize what an idiot he was.Well still is,how can he forget her,intentionally mind you and without apologizing Ron Stoppable felt emotions enter him like a Rapid.

Anger at himself for being such an idiot.

Sorrow for the opportunities presnted and Lost.

Sadness for the way he saw Bonnie feel tonight.

Ashamed for the way he denied her memory as if it were a mere speck of dust.

And Fear,Fear for what this means,Fear for what may happen and Fear for the future.

With a dark chuckle the one inside him decides to bother him again.

" What do you fear Ronald "

Ron's Pov

"What do you fear Ronald "Hearing his voice again i realize that he saw it all.

"You fear for what this means don't you, She still feels something for YOU. And your afraid of what's to come,don't you "

Knowing he's right even if i don't trust him i let him continue.

"You fear for what you have to do, the mission of the chosen one that Sensei told us "Yes i remember the day i left the Yamanouchi school what sensei told me

FlashBack Yamanouchi School: Japan

" Hey Yori do you know why would sensei call me "

Looking at my ninja friend i see that she to is confused as of why.

" I do not know why Stoppable san maybe he wishes to speak to you before you leave"

"Yeah maybe that's why he's calling me " smiling at her remembering the time we spent together as training partners and as friends

Seeing Master Sensei's home i see that he is inside with two cups of Steaming Green Tea. Entering i bow to him to show my respect to his Wisdom and Knowledge.

"Hello Sensei how are you this Morning " Seeing how he looks at me without his grandfatherly smile i can tell that. that something important was about to happen

" Yori would you kindly leave me here with Ron san "

Seeing how Yori stiffens i can tell that this is something very important. I watch as she quickly closes the home's doors and leaves leaving only me with sensei.

"Ron i must tell you something very Important about you... and your future "

Widening my eyes by Sensie's tone and how he didn't use any honorifics with my name i could tell that this next few minutes will be very Important.

Waiting for Sensie to respond i see him take a slow breath as if calming his nerves.

"Ron ever since I've invited you here when you've finished your freshman year of school i could tell that you'ved left Middleton with a state of mind distraughten and Angered."

Listening to his word's i can tell that knows of my problem with Kim.Hearing him speak again i look at him.

" I wasn't sure that if bringing you here ahead of time was the correct thing to do, but i took my risks and You didn't dissapoint " Confused was my state of my mind "He didn't want to bring me to early what does he mean " hearing him speak again i decided to focus on it later.

"What im trying to say Ron is that I've brought you here for a very important reason, You see ancient times have dictated of the Coming of the Chosen One who shall save this world from a Inmpending Threat that will eliminate all "

Shock Smacked me in the face The Chosen One and Threat that could destroy the world i started to tremble out of worry.

"What I'm trying to say Ron is that I've brought you here so that you can train for you see" seeing him look at me straight into my eyes i felt something inside me something i wanted to take away from and thought i did ... Fear

Ronald Dean Stoppable you are the Chosen One, he who shall save this world from the Darkness approaching "

My mind goes Numb from this revelation me the ex SideKick,The Clumsy Bufoon, The Middleton High Loser am the one destined to save the world I can't believe it. Looking at Sensei i show my doubts.

" But sensei it can't be i was never special im just a loser.i can't be the savior of the world"

Seeing how Sensei's piercing my soul with his eye's i can tell he didn't like my awnser.

"Do you really believe this Ron? I've seen how you train, I saw how you beated students that have been here under my tutelage for years to be defeated by your hands barely a month under my tutelage and you've defeated them with Ease. Even Yori could barely fight you and win at times ".

Seeing how Sensei made valid points i still couldn't believe that all this time I am the Savior of the world.

"But sensei how am i going to save the world and from what am i going to save it"

" Ron inside you is the Mystical Monkey Power that's been inside you since the day you where Born" Mystical Monkey Power what the hell is that ( Ron ain't afraid of monkeys here okay )

" The Mystical Monkey Power grants it's user the Knowledge of Monkey Kung Fu while also granting Boosts in Strength,Speed and Telekinectical Abillities" astonished from what i have inside me I ask sensei why i haven't been able to use it.

"Ron you are not able to use it till you reach certain age where you can handle the power inside of you,but for that I've invited you here so that you can prepare your body for the power that will bloom inside of you" understanding Sensie's words i ask permission to leave to clear my thoughts.

Seeing sensei nod his i stand up and went outside to clear my thoughts

FlashBack End

Ron's Pov

Of course i fear that prophecy where talking about the end of the world and how I'm supposed to save it" trying to control myself i hear something that makes me feel even worse

"Ron"

I turn around to see if Bonnies awake.

Looking at her i see that she's still asleep ,getting close to her i see how she grabs a Pillow and she squeezes it hard while muttering my name.

I start to feel my heart Constrict itself as i look at her tear strained face.

"Damm she looks Beautiful although she's crying "

Hearing him realizing what i feel he speaks.

"So thats your fear.You fear that you'll hurt her again,that she'll hate you even more " knowing that i can't deny his claims being silent was a better option.

Seeing how she's still trembling i start rubbing her head softly through her hair.

Seeing how she starts calming down i start to ponder on my thoughts.

"If what sensei says is true im going to have to get strong to protect myself and those that i love" hearing him growl i can tell that he was getting angry.

"Da fuck do you mean 'Protect those that we love ' don't you get it Ronald where alone we have no-one here in . Japan we have The Yamanouchi School,Yori and Sensei who da Fuck do we have here huh Ronald". with a sigh i know that what he says is true "Your right My family barely remembers me, Kims been only using me just for her own gain, I have no friends at school, im at the bottom of the food chain, I've got no one... until i realized that she still cares "

Cough* Whezh hearing him almost choke himself 'Although i don't know how that's possible'.

" The hell you mean her, you barely see her and your already gonna be her puppy, da fuck Man i thought you would have learned from Kim" hearing him shout i could tell he was pretty angry.

"I'm no longer gonna be another persons dog, but that doesn't mean i wont break her heart anymore" i can already tell he's blowing a fuse,so ignoring him i look at the only person that matters to me right now and her name is Bonnie Rockwaller .

"So I'll get Stronger and Better for her so that one day i could be with her"

When i see that she's calmed down i lifted my hand from her scalp and stood up to go to the living room when i felt someone grab my hand looking back i see Bonnie fully awake looking at me with those teal colered eyes looking at me with one emotion through those eyes... Fear.

After several seconds of looking at each other she asks with a Soft and Timid voice something I've would have never expected in this moment.

"Ron would you sleep here with me "

Looking at her undecisive of what to do the final nail hits the coffin with the next words.

"Please Ron" seeing that she's sure about this i lay down beside her, She turns around and looks at me in the eyes. I wrap my arm around her waist and say the lasts words I'll say tonight "GoodNight Bon Bon" Closing my eyes i fill bonnies head under my chin and feel her breath on my chest.

"Good Night Ron "

Bonnies Pov a few minutes earlier

DreamscapeWalking Through the School i see everyone Greeting me with awe and admiration.My Dreams came true I'm the Captain of the Cheerleader Team. I'm the Queen of Middleton High and Broke even higher Records that my sisters never made. A smile breaks out on my face with everything that I've accomplished my Parents no longer Bother me by comparing me with my sisters.

"I've finally done everthing I've evere wanted in this school" with a smile in my face i hear my boyfriend call me.

"Hey Bon Bon " turning around looking annoyed at him for calling me like that and i let him know.

"Brick what did i tell you about calling me like that.Seeing Brick start to worry he apologizes to me and I go to my locker to get my books for the next class... When i hear his voice " Hey KP how you doing Mama " Seeing him chat with the redhead i start to hear there conversation when Ron asked something i never thought he would ask "So KP um i was if you would like to go on a date with me you know not as friends" seeing the RedHead Ponder i smirk at seeing that she's going to refuse ... but i was wrong.

"Sure Ron i was waiting for you to ask" seeing Ron's face lit up in happiness i felt something in my chest start to burn. Holding my hand on My chest to hope that it will ease the pain i see Ron and Kim leave the hallway while holding hands.

I ran so hard that people thought that the Flash came passing by. Making it to the bathroom door i go inside and lock it so that no can see at such vulnerable state.

Looking at the mirror i see tears staining my face with my eyeliners paint on my cheek.

"Why, Why do you do this to me Stoppable"

Anger,Sadness all touching my body like a lit flame.

The rroom gets darker and darker till there was no light ,nor sounds except those of my sobs.

"I'm alone here why am i always alone" trying to grasp my worries and throw them. I failed miserably and stayed there on the cold floor crying my soul out when i felt warmth infront of me. Looking up i see a bright light taking a form upon my eyes and it takes the form of no one else except of.

" Ron" with a cracked voice i ask.Seeing him smile he bring his hand infront of and tells me something that makes me Happy.

"Come on Bon Bon let's get out of here " relief at his presence i grabbed his hand and felt the Darkness leave the room.

I look at him and as if reading my thoughts he says. " Wake up my Bon Bon"

"No don't leave me " seeing the room fade Ron grabs my face and says something that shocks me

"I'll always be there for you Bon Bon "

Dreamscape end

Waking up to the feeling of somebody touching me i look and see Ron touching ny hair."It feels pretty nice" rekaxing at his hands i feel alot better than in the dream.

When i hear Ron say something that shocks me to the core.

"So ill get Stronger and Better for her so that one day i could be with her "

hearing him say those words surprises me. "Is he talking about kim or is he talking about me?" feeling his hand leave my head and the warmth fading away i desperately pleaded it for to return it didnt seeing Ron stand up to leave i grab his hand in Fear of him leaving me.

Ron turns around to look at me and stares at me in worry.Deciding on what to say i say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Ron will you sleep here with me" seeing Ron widens his eye's i feel that he'll reject me so i pleaded.

"Please Ron" feeling him get relaxed he lays down besides me and grabs me and pulls me to him and i felt the warmth come back and i smell his scent.Relaxing at his grasp he says to me something that reassures me. "Good Night Bon Bon" feeling something fill my heart i feel at peace in his arms."Good Night Ron" and we slept there together in our arms

XxxxxX

Rockwaller Residence

After the events of last night the two teens slept together,Pondering of the events that happened last night Ron was Confused,Unsure and Determined. While Bonnie was Fearful,Lost and Hopeful.

With the Rays of light of the sun hits the young Stoppables face he wakes up and is mesmerized for what he sees.There lying infront of him was Bonnie Rockwaller her face directly infront of him. Seeing a few strands of hair on her face Ron carefully closes his hand on the hairs currently disturbing her Beautiful face.

Putting it behind her ears he can clearly see her face,Paint was Marring below her eyes and dirtying her cheeks while he looks at her, he starts thinking about what to do.

"I must prepare myself Physically,Mentally and Worse of all Socially " you see Ron always wanted to have more friends but due to Kim always telling him to do this do that he never could have actually focus on his social life but instead he will focus on helping kim with everything.

"Worst Decision of my Life i might say" feeling hunger start to take hold in his digestion system. Ron slowly takes the blanket off of him and slowly gets up the bed to not disturb the girl beside him.

Getting up he looks out the window there is in bonnies Room and sees that the storm stopped and The Snow is starting lo lower itself.

Maybe later in the evening the snow will go down enough for me to leave.

Now Ron ain't leaving because he doesn't want to be here i mean come on who wouldn't want to be with a Hot Girl alone at her House.Nope he wanted to go home so that he could think thing alot more clearly... and Rufus will be of great help to.

Leaving the Room Ron goes to the Kitchen to prepare for both of them.

Thinking on what to make for Breakfest he decides on making blueberry waffles

with a side of bacon and Orange Juice.

Starting to make the food a certain brunette is starting to wake up.

Bonnie's Pov

Waking up to a delectable smell coming from downstairs i rub the sleep from my eyes looking to my left i see that Ron's not there and i remember what he said last night.

"So I'll get stronger and better for her so that i can one day be with her" was he talking about Kim,some other girl or could he have talked about me ? Doubts entering my mind i went to take a quick shower so i can think clearly.

Ron's Pov

Finishing Breakfast,I prepare the table with the food in the plates with everything ready i go up the stairs to to wake bonnie up once infront of bonnie's slighty open door i go inside to wake bonnie up. " Hey Bonnie Breakfasts rea...dy "

The words dying out in my throat.Right infront of me water dripping through her body and only wearing a towel i see Bonnie Rockwaller infront of Half Naked and Wet.

Looking at her i can tell she was shocked to Restarting my brain i run out the door screaming apologies hoping that bonnie doesn't rip my Head off. But never noticed that Bonnie Rockwaller instead of being angry she was Blushing in Embarrassment .

Bonnie's Pov

Stepping out of the shower all Freshed up i walked into my room to get my change of clothes i was about to take of my towel ro somebody told their coming in.

"Hey Bonnie Breakfasts Rea...dy " Looking at Ron i saw just how shocked he was at looking me like this.The only man to have ever seen me like this not even Brick hasn't seen me like this. Trying to scream at him to blow up his face and all i did was not give my eyes while his are on my body. Hearing Ron run while apoligizing.

" Why did i let him see me " i snap out my thoughts. so that i can get dressed putting on Cargo Shorts and a Sky Blue Shirt i go down stairs.

General Pov

Bonnie walks down the stairs to the dining table to see Ron seated infront of while he's blushing and looking at his feet."So you like what you saw" seeing him Blush alot i decided to even go further

" Tell me how did it feel to have a girl in your arms while bed, did you cope a feel ? you'll be the first guy to do so " seeing him start to let out steam i start laughing until i heard something fall.Looking down i see Ron bleeding through nose and Knocked out. Worried that i might have killed i grab him to see if he's okay.

"Ron,Ron wake up Ron " at least he's breathing i reassure myself.

Ron's Pov

"Jajajaja She got you good Ronald, Jaja she made you turn into goo" hearing him laugh at me in the Darkness of how Bonnie... well it's actually my fault but who cares about that.

"So Ronald are you gonna wake up or what ,Bonnies About to cry " " What " seeing my He points his finger up.Following it i see my through my eyes how Bonnie is Calling out for me in Worry looking at her i sees how worried she is.

"Wake up Ronald until she gives you mouth to mouth" looking at him with a deadpan face i could tell he was making kissey faces.

"Shut Up "

Waking up the first thing i saw was a pair of round mounds on my face while her arms are around my neck.

"Um Bonnie im better now " looking down she sees how im awake and realizes how her babys where on my face letting go of me while turning around.Getting up and wiping the blood on my nose i offered my hand to her so that she can get up.Grabbing my hand she gets up and sits down on the table.

General Pov

When the situation calmed down the both teens sat down on the table to eat breakfast. with Both having thoughts on what just happened.

"Why would Bonnie tease me like that sure she might feel something for me but still" hearing him chuckle Ron could tell he was going to retort. "Something for you oh please Ronald don't you get it. Bonnie drew a heart over your face on that photo with your initials together, her asking to sleep with her, She didn't get angry while seeing her half naked the tease. Ronald my Brother you can't be so dense, She Loves you for crying out loud" with these thoughts in mind similar thoughts where in a certain brunette.

"Why am i doing this and worse to a Loser " Bonnies mind was in a turmoil not understanding as of why she's been doing all of this just for her Ron.

" Wait my Ron since when do i consider him mine" with these thoughts in mind on the teenagers they finish they're breakfast without any of the mentioning a word.

When Ron sees that the foods done as a Good guest he decides to wash the dishes. Grabbing the Plates and Glasses he goes to the dish washer to clean them.

Bonnie seeing that Ron stands up she nakes her choice and asks him something that's been bothering her since last night.

"Ron why did you said that yesterday" turning around to look at Bonnie confusion in his eyes Ron awnsers

"What do you mean Bonnie" seeing that he honestly doesn't know she refreshes his mind.

"Last Night at the Bed you said that you'll get stonger and better so that you could be with her, who is she" with surprise and worry Ron averts the question.

"So why do you want to know, don't you hate me. " seeing that bonnie doesn't understand he clarifys

"For not apologizing for what happened that day" Shock was what Bonnies stae of mind was in right now.

"Does he still Remember " calming herself she awnsers.

" I don't hate you Ron, I actually L.."

" No don't lose control bonnie, your better than this, he's just a loser and your the top of the food chain"Ron seeing how Bonnie almost says that she loves him, He Realizes what he has to do now. Tying the Knot in his stomach and with a sigh he speaks.

"Bonnie" hearing her name she looks at Ron.

"I know that i hurted you that Day" taking a Breath to calms his nerves he continues.

"And that you saw what Kim did that day"

seeing how Ron is talking about that Day she looks at him trying to believe... no hope that he'll explain why he hurted her so much.

" The Moment you talked to me that day i felt something for you and it was very stong for you" shock appearing in her eyes he continues.

"When we danced i felt i could fly with you,when you where in my arms i felt complete" tears appeared in her eyes Realising what he's saying.

"When Kim came to me she was angry, she was jealous that i was having a good time with another girl that she decided to stake her claim on me" Clenching his fists of that memory.

" She knew that i liked you and that she would lose me so she Kissed me knowing that you'll be looking" anger appeared on bonnies eye's learning of why kim kissed him.

"When you left i knew you must haved saw i called you to see if you where alright. And when you answered me i knew i fucked up" tears start to appear on Rons eyes.

"I tried to make it up to you by sending you gifts by calling everday but it never worked" Remembering what he says Bonnie starts feeling very bad of herself.

" So i decided that perhaps if you could forget me you wouldn't suffer anymore" a choked sob came from Bonnie.

"But last night i saw our 6th grade photo"

widening her eyes at what he meant she starts to shake.

"I knew that i couldn't ignore this anymore " walking towards bonnie ron gets in his knees and said something that tore Bonnie Rockwaller apart

"Bonnie would you Forgive me for Hurting you that day " Bonnie looks up at his eyes and sees that Ron was Crying. Realizing that he's being sincere she throws herself at him and says the one word that Revives this Fire.

"Yes"

Ron hearing this Tightens his grip over her while she sobs at his shoulders for the confession he made.

After a Tearful Hug

The two of them are back at the table sitting down while looking at each other.

Bonnie finally calmed down asks something that she's unsure of now.

"So what does this means " Ron looks at her with Unsure eyes.

" I'm not sure Bonnie I know that i love you but i don't know for sure what you feel for me " "Oh please Ronald you already Know the Truth" " Shut up " waiting to see if Bonnies responds he looms at her and gets his awnser.

"Yes Ron i also Love you "

hearing those Words Ron's decision is made.

" So does this mean that,Do you wanna be with me" hearing Bonnie ask this

He must Choose Right Now if They Get Together or Not

Ciao


	3. Figuring it out

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and any elements appeared here relating to the Universe they created is rightfully there's

A/N: Well here it is ya Know another 2 Hours

 _Rockwaller Residence_

Looking at Bonnie,Decision made hoping that the next words don't hurt her.

"Bonnie the one thing i want is to be with you already. but i think it's to soon where both Confused and Distressed" looking at her hoping she'll understand he continues.

"I think we should get to know each other Better before we do something serious"Finished with his statement. Ron looks at Bonnie's Distressed Face expecting an awnser.

" Ron i don't believe that"widening his eyes at her words Ron starts to retort but Bonnie continues.

"You said that you had to get Stronger and Better to be with me. What did you mean " Ron's hopes of Bonnie forgetting that piece of information was ripped down from the air and smacked on his face for thinking that Bonnie would forget something so Important.

Looking at Bonnie's Face he trys to explain.

" Look Bonnie you wouldn't Understand "

"And What do i have to understand Ron. I love you and you love me why don't you want to be with me " tears appearing in her eyes,Ron sighs in misery knowing that he'll have to say the truth.

"Fine Bonnie I'll tell you the truth, but keep an Open mind and Don't judge me before i finish " Nodding at his Response bonnie expectantly hears Ron's awnser.

"When i finished 8th Grade i Received a invitation to a private school in japan to study there during vacation"

" _Who goes to class during vacation? "_ were the thoughts of Bonnie.

"My parents realizing that it was a great chance for them to enjoy themselves while im gone, they pretty much sent me a there an Hour after i received the invitation."

Hearing how Ron was literally kicked out of his house from his parents just so that they wouldn't be with him made Bonnie feel Sad for how Ron was Treated and Angry at his Parents for not wanting him at home.

Seeing how Bonnie was getting angry he could tell she got pissed at his parents behaviour trying to avoid the subject be continues.

"It wasn't so Bad actually, I went to a new country and explored new stuff. But when i got to the school i found out that it was a Ninja training school that's been training people for Generations" Bonnie hears this couldn't believe what her Ron was saying, He went to a Ninja School and Trained with them. Controlling her thoughts She focuses on Ron.

"While i was there i was trained in many martial arts by my Sensei before i left the school he told me something very important about my life" worrie builiding up in Bonnies mind of the possibility of Ron being taken away from her,she lets her thoughts known.

"Are they gonna take you away " seeing Bonnies face like that Ron worriedly calms her down.

"No No Bonnie they're not going to take me away it's just that I'm... Linked into a...Prophecy" hearing that there not going to take her Ron away she calms down but hearing Prophecy she starts to worry.

"What Kind of Prophecy ?" seeing how bonnie is believing him he continues

"Master Sensei told me that I'm am the Chosen One destined to save the world from Darkness " looking up at bonnie he sees how her jaw was hanging and her eyes widened in shock. Grabbing her hand to calm her down, Ron waits a few moments to see if bonnie comes back into reality. Seeing how she's snaps out of it he continues.

"And I'm afraid that whatever is to come I'm afraid i won't be able to protect you from it" seeing how sincere Ron was being and how desperate he looked bonnie trys to believe him.

"Ron are you sure that this Prophecy is even true? that it's not some sick joke " Bonnie looks at Ron hoping that he'll smile and say that it was a joke.

He didn't smile and his face was serious since the beginning of the conversation.

Bonnie knew that he was saying the truth .

Realizing what he means and how afraid Ron was of Losing her Bonnie realizes that a Realtionship wouldn't be Good for both of them now.

Gripping his hand, desperate for an awnser Bonnie looks at Ron asks.

"So what are we then Ron" Ron unsure of what to say ponders for a moment figuring out what to say.

"Bonnie i love you but i think we should relax and think about this seriously for a few day till we become something more" Bonnie seeing the logic behind his words concedes that right now wasn't the moment for them to be together,Although it pained her heart.

"Let's get to know each other better you know, how about we go out tomorrow and do something" likening the idea Bonnie Hugs Ron in Happiness for finally being able to be together even if it's just like friends... for now.

 _Ron's Pov_

Seeing how Bonnie liked my idea and is happy for it i hug her firmly trying to calm down from what all of this means.

 **So worried for her and what you have to do aren't you"** hearing him Comment on my thoughts i decide to shut him down before he starts talking shit to me.

 _"Of course i am and so would you. We have to hone are skills and get better so if what sensei says is true will be ready "_ hearing him grumble in agreement i felt him leave my mind for now. Well at least the snow must have lowered enough for me to go back home but i got to explain this to bonnie but how?

Pondering on what to do i try to make an excuse to leave without bothering her or making her angry." _Although it aint bad here why don't you- no i got to go feed rufus and calm myself before i do something drastic"._

 _Bonnie's Pov_

Finally i said what i feel for Ron and he feels the same. I was saw happy that i felt the world twirl around me until someone's face came to mind _Brick_.

That Prick as been making petty moves on me since school started.

" _Huh hope he stops bothering me so that i can be with Ron"_

"Hey Bonnie i have to go home to feed Rufus and to fix somethings i have home" looking at him dissapointed at his thoughts and Sad of him leaving i look at him pleading to not leave.

"Bonnie please Calm down I'll be back here tommorow so that we could do something together " i know that he's doing it for us but i don't want him to leave. Resigning myself to his awnser i let go of him.

"Come on Bonnie don't give me that face " he lifts my chin so we can see each others eyes.

" You should always smile it makes you look even more beautiful than you are" hearing his sweet words my heart pounds on my chest begging me to do something to Kiss him. Grabbing his face i pull it towards me to do what my heart wants. I see Ron's eyes widen and how surprised and worried he looks. But we where so close just a few Centimeters and we would kiss to be together even for a few seconds... I stopped i knew this wasn't right, we aren't ready to become something more right now.

so I'll wait for you _my Ron Ron._

Letting go of him and a Grin breaks to my face the grin of the Queen of Middleton High and do the one thing Ronnie would never have expect.

"So Ron Ron got you hot all over" I see him sputter and choke himself due to the lack of air he lost. Seeing him calm down makes me wanna laugh at how he just looked. " _I still got it"_ with a smile on my face i look at the person that holds my heart in his hands.

"That wasn't funny Bon Bon "

 _Ron's Pov_

Seeing how she's getting sad at my departure i try to calm her down.Before something happens.

"Bonnie please Calm down I'll be back here tommorow so that we could do something together" looking at how she's still not happy with my decision. i try to say something.

"Come on Bonnie don't give me that face" seeing how she let go of i start to worry thinking that she miggt get angry at me.

Lifting her chin so i can see those beautiful teal colered eye i smile at her and say how i feel.

"You should always smile it makes you look even more beautiful than you are" seeing how she starts to smile i relax myself knowing that when i leave she won't be mad at me. Until she grabbed my face.Looking at her i see how she parts her Beautiful lips and brings them close to mine.

" _Oh shit Oh Shit she's going to do it what an i gonna do "_ hearing him starting to laugh i knew he was enjoying the situation. " ** _Jajajaja you afraid of a Kiss e on you know you want to Kiss her,Touch Her,Ravage Her you know we want it. Come on do it Ronald "_** feeling how my other me is influencing me to kiss her i try to hold it but i couldn't and Resign myself to it... Nothing Happen

Looking at her i see that she starts grinning at me as if knowing that i was suffering from what she was doing to my mind and body.

"So Ron Ron got you hot all over " i start to talm but the only thing coming out of me where jumbled up words and air. Seeing her giggle at my misfortune i couldn't get angry at her not at my Bon Bon calming myself down i look at her.

"That wasn't funny Bon Bon "

 _General Pov_

After the teens calmed down Ron stands up and hugs Bonnie one last time before he goes home. Although Bonnie knew that she couldn't keep him there she was still saddened that Ron would leave. Walking up to door Ron opens up to see that the snow is no longer covering the entire porch but there was still alot of snow around and some snow in the Road. Looking Behind him Ron looks at Bonnie with a smile on his face while Bonnie was looking at him with Worry.

"Ron are you sure you can leave Now i mean there's still alot of snow" looking at Bonnie ,Ron reassures her that he'll be okay saying goodbye Ron gives her a Hug that bonnie graciously accepted. Ron Closes the Door behind hoping that Bonnie would calm down with him out of her sight fot awhile.

"I hope he'll be okay" once she said this Bonnie goes up to her Room to refine somethings with the assignment.

 _With Ron ( It's not a Pov )_

Walking down to where hus scooter was... well keyword was. Looking around to see if his scooter was somewhere in the snow. Searching for afew Minutes he realizes that it's no longer there.

"Where the fuck could it be" looking at the Trash Deposit of the Rockwallers he could tell that it was recently tidden of its trash.

" _Oh that's so fucking funny my scooter was such a piece of crap that they thought it was trash"_ laughing at how they threw away his... well his dads scooter " I never wanted it that's why i bought my bike with tooth and nail" Realizing that now he could use his bike Ron went walking home a Happy Man.

XxxxX

After walking home from Uppertown Ron walks up to his front door and goes inside while locking it behind him he calls out to his trusty friend and Favorite naked animal of the World.

"Rufus Buddy I'm Home" seeing something pink and Naked fly up to him he grabs and gets an Excited hug by his friend.

"How where you buddy ya miss me" seeing rufus nod his head he grabs him and goes to the living room to chat with his Naked pink friend. Yeah he's gonna have a chat with a NAKED Mole Rat and it ain't wierd.

Sitting down in the Sofa he sees Rufus go up the foot table infront of him while looking at him expectantly. Guessing what his friend wants he asks anyway.

"So you wanna know what happened don't ya " Nodding his Little Pink Head Rufus waits for Ron to Awnser.

"Well you know we worked with the assignment it 1/4 done. We talked i apologized,She forgave eh it was pretty normal" finishing his statement he look at Rufus Confused face.

"Hnk Apologize " was Rufus Confused question.

Remembering that he didn't tell Rufus who was the girl that he screwed up with he explains.

"You remember when i told you about the girl i met at Kim's Birthday party and that she got angry at me because she saw Kim kiss me" seeing his buddy nod his head in understanding he continues.

"Well that girl was Bonnie Rockwaller " looking at his friend he sees how rufus has his jaw on the floor surprised at what i just said. Snapping himself from his Shock Rufus runs up to Rons face he grabs Ron's cheeks and looked at him in the eye with a serious face.

"Hnk Serious " seeing that his friend doesn't want Lies he awnser.

"Serious " once Ron says this Rufus falls down to Ron's Lap rubbing his head in comfusion.Seeing his buddy bothered he grabs rufus and puts him at the table.

Going to the Fridge Ron grabs a Block of Cheese and Goes back to the living room handing Rufus the block of cheese,Rufus happily takes the cheese out of his master hands to calm himself.

While Rufus eats his Cheese he looks at Ron making a Continue motion with his hand.

"Well we talked i found out that she loves me and i realized that i loved her too but we decided to start off as Friends" When Ron doesn't here Rufus make a Sound he looks at him and sees him Choking on the Cheese.

"Rufus" Screaming in worry at seeing his friend drown himself with cheese he grabs Rufus and starts doing a mini Heimlich Maneuver "1..2...3" spitting the Piece of cheese out Rufus sits down at his master's hand taking huge breaths of Air.

"Rufus you alright buddy" hearing Ron's voice He starts Screaming at him in Mole Rat Language.

"Hnk Squek Sek Hnk "

" Alright Buddy i get it,Forgive me man"

"Hnk Shriek Hnk"

"Alright Alright we'll go to Bueno Nacho then " Now you might be saying how the fuck does a human understand a Naked Mole Rat well this human umm well alright now don't look at me like that,how the fuck am i gonna know how Ron speaks with Rufus i don't know.

Seeing that Rufus calms down Ron asks Rufus something only a Brother from another mothe- i don't know how to finish this but you get the idea.

"So Rufus what do you think" Rufus starts to clear out his throat and takes out a piece a paper to start his speech.

"Ahem i - don't expect me to actually write how a mole rat says an entire explanation of pros and cons of a relationship with bonnie would be so lets say that rufus sort of approves as long as he ain't hurt he's okay with it. Seeing how Rufus approves Ron feels alot Better .

"Thanks Buddy Your the best" petting Rufus head Ron goes upstairs to take a shower and a Change of clothes.

A few minutes a Shower and a Change of clothes. Wait you thought i was going to write Ron bathing in the shower to make my chapter Longer? Well don't expect anything Of that sort of yaoi thing here :V

Coming out of his Room fresh with Black Capris, a grey shirt with smoked black skulls on the front and ankle high red and black adidas shoes ( Hey i like those clothes mind you ) .

Going back to the living room Ron sees how Rufus was tapping his Foot impatiently waiting for his Master.

Seeing that Ron was ready Rufus runs to the garage to go to bueno nacho.

Chuckling at His Buddys enthusiasm Ron locks everything and goes to the garage to find rufus looking around the garage.

"What you searching for Buddy " Rufus looks at his Human in confusion.

"Hnk Scooter " Realizing what he was searching for Ron scratches the back of his head and tells rufus what happened to him.

"Oh um well the trash collectors threw away my scooter early in the morning thinking that it was trash" seeing how rufus got sad of not going to bueno nacho.

"Don't worry buddy I'm going to use my bike " widening his eyes of what his master meant he starts jumping in excitement.

"Yes Rufus where going to use Jack " ( I named it that way ) taking of the Blanket covering Jack Ron sits down on the seat while Rufus gets inside Rons pocket.

"Ready Buddy " seeing Rufus nod Ron turns on the engine and Opens the automatic garage doors. Reving up the engine Ron goes out to eat at his favorite mexican fast food restaurant with Rufus Shouting in excitement at how fast there where going.

10 mins Later

Arriving at Bueno Nacho 20 minutes early than it would have been if he were riding the scooter.Slowing down at the Parking lot, Ron turns off the engine gets off and Locks the Bike. Looking at his Buddy happy for finally being able to use his bike.

"Pretty fast Right buddy"

"Uh Huh " entering Ron looks around at his favorite place for snackage during his middle school years.

Going to line to order his Food he sees Ned Running around Making orders,Delivering orders and Cleaning the place and- well let's just say Ned was sweating like a pig and panting like a dog in summer with no water.

Worried at Seeing Ned like this he asks him whats wrong.

" Yo Ned whats Going on you the Only One working here" looking at who was speaking to him Ned sees one of his favorite customers.

"Ron Stoppable how you doing Pal haven't seen you in a week " Ned Fred (Author Snorts) was a friend that he talks to when he's here at bueno nacho at first Ned was bit arrogant and Pompous at first but toned down after meeting Ron. Later on the two would usually chat while

Ned has a Break.

"So what would you like today Ron " asked Ned with a tired smile.

" I would like a Cheesy Chili Burrito with Nachos and For Rufus a big CheesyRito" coming out of Ron's pocket Rufus gets on top of the counter and says high to Ned.

"Why hello Rufus how ya doing Buddy" giving a Fist bump at the little guy at first they disliked each other at first but after awhile he warmed up to rufus and allowed him to eat here as long as he didn't bother the customers.

Going back to make the order Ned leaves Ron And Rufus for awhile while the two have a chat.

"Hey Rufus what do you think does Ned seem abit Off" Nodding and imitating the face of a zombie. Ron thinks of a way to help Ned. When Ned came with there order Ron thinks that helping Med was a pretty good idea besides His Parents haven't sent a single penny at him since he came bacm from Yamanouchi hell they weren't even at home.

"Hey Ned you hiring any helpers to help with the Place" looking at Ron in surprise he complys.

" As a matter a fact i am searching for people to help as you can see it's pretty hard handling here alone" deciding that having a temporary job wasn't a bad idea

Ron asks Ned where can he sign up.Giving Ron a Resume form and A Hiring Form he gives Ron the order along with the Forms.

Reaching into his wallet and pays Ned for the Food.

Sitting down at his usual spot he starts eating with Rufus.

Looking at his friend dig in to his food Ron starts to make his favorite combination of Burrito and Nacho the Naco ( I don't care if he uses tacos it doesn't make sense to me) eating his food he remembers the note his parents left him.

"Pfft come on they went to california for a convention my ass there literally lying in the beach all day as if there BookFace account weren't visible to me"

Finishing his Food. Ron walks up to Ned and Gives him the Forms and thanks him for the meal.

"Be here Monday at 1 okay Stoppable "

"No problem Ned I'll be there" leaving Bueno Nacho with a Full stomach he looks at some people near his bike sitting on it.

Focusing on who where there Ron sees one of the Football Players of the Mad Dogs sitting on the seat with some Cheerleaders around him.

Getting Closer Ron sees Maddie,Emily and Tara while on my seat was none other than Brick Flagg.

"Just Fucking great just what i needed to deal with him" Rufus comes out of Rons pocket and starts making beating signs with his hands. Understanding what Rufus meant Ron shakes his head negatively.Getting Closer he sees how Brick is poorly and stupidly trys to turn it on.

"He's lucky i didn't activate the bike's security or he'll feel what having a shock is" getting close to his bike he starts to see how Brick was getting angry at how he can't turn on his bike.Getting close to the bike he calls out for it ( Oh yea AI technology rocks)" Jack get over here "Engine Turned on And revving itself drops Brick to the floor and parks itself infront of Ron. Getting on the Bike Ron missed the shocked Faces of the Cheerleaders and Bricks angry face.

XxxxxX

After leaving Bueno Nacho laughing at the image he left back there.Ron starts driving aimlessly to a destination he doesnt know.

"Jaja Can't believe Brick could be that Stupid to dry to get in my bike like that" remembering how his face looked from the shock.

Hearing something Vibrate in His Pants Ron realizes that it his Ronnicator. Seeing the Mall ahead of him and without his helmet on he can't awnser it with out risking getting a ticket.

So parking at the Malls Parking Lot.Ron pulls out a Grey Colered Device similar to Kims Kimmunicator but his being alot better due to him getting the Upgraded version of it 3 days ago.

Looking down at it hoping it's not Kim,Ron smiles seeing that it's Wade thats calling him. Answering the Call a Holographic image of Wade appears from the device.

"Hey Ron,See that you taked Jack for Ride huh How you doing ? "

Smilling at Wade, Ron always knows that Wade has his back always.

"Well the Scooter got thrashed literally so i had to use Jack for Transport" Rubbing his Neck Sheepishly remembering how he lost his Scooter.

"You mean that it was literally thrown to the trash"

"Eh yeah but don't tell my Dad about it,All i need is More of His and Moms Nagging and I'll kill myself" laughing at Ron response Wade Remembers why he called him.

"Hey Ron, I found out that Kim is Actually going to be here in Middleton at Sunday Night, You know so that you would uhm..." realizing what his friend meant Ron tells him to not worry about it.

"Alright Ron I'll call you if something comes up got it"

"Got it Wade" seeing that the Communication was Cut Ron Looks at the Middleton Mall and Ponders on what to do Next.

"Maybe i should get a gift for Bonnie and some medicine to give her today" Locking his Bike Ron goes to the Mall. Thinking on what to give Bonnie as a Gift.

Middleton Mall

After Buying some Pain Relievers and Anti Inflammatory Creams. Ron searches the Mall trying to find what to give to Bonnie. Going at different stores and not finding anything he like to give to Bonnie.

Ron starts to give up on his search that he'll leave the place without a gift.When suddenly a Red Shine caught his mind,looking at where it came from he sees a antique shop. Going inside Ron looks around when he sees a Chain Holding a Red Gem with a leather binding it to chain with the leather wraping itself around it with one loop looking at the Price he sees that he can afford for it going to the Cashier.Ron pays for it and leaves while thinking of why did this necklace drew his attention and how could he have seen it from far away.

After buying all that he searched for Ron goes back to the Parking Lot when suddenly he hears somebody scream behind him.

Turning around Ron sees a Man running towards his direction with a Purple purse in his hands while a woman was chasing after while failing to catch up due to her wearing heels. Not like what he sees Ron waits for the thief to get close to him.The Thief looking back to see if someones follwing him he starts to laugh while not seeing the Fist coming straight to his Face.

Smack * Falling down to the Pavement below Knocked out Ron crouchs down to the thief and takes away the purse to give it to its Rightful owner.

Hearing Taps on the pavement he sees a Black Haired women wearing a Leather skirt and a White tank top,Ron hands out the Purse at her direction,Feeling it being Ripped out of his hands the woman leaves without even thanking Ron for the Help.

"Well ya look at that you help someone and you recieve no thanks 'sigh' like alway" turning away Ron Unlocks his Bike and gets on it to leave the Parking Lot and Go to Bonnies Home when Dreadfully he hears another scream looking at where it came from he sees that the same woman was Robbed yet again.

"Well ya know what they say Karma works both ways" Revving up his Bike Ron leaves the Mall and starts his way up to Upperton.

Rockwallers Residence

Bonnie's Pov

After watching Ron leave i go back to my room to Take a bath to calm my nerves. While i started to undress i see something that made me realize why Ron even mentioned that. My 6th grade year book was there on the desk and opened in the page thats been Haunting me for Years the Photo that has the heart over Ron's face.

I always thought that i should have gotten rid of it after all the pain it gave me but it seems like it actually helped in the end after all.

Feeling something wet go down my cheek i felt how my eyes out of nowhere start to produce tears,Smiling to myself on how it doesn't matter and that now Ron knows and Returns what i feel for him i go to the BathRoom to take a Bath to Calm down my ever growing nerves.

A few Minutes later

After Drying and Dressing myself i go back to the laptop to continue on with the assignment just cause Ronnie wasn't here doesn't mean that i won't be working on it. Searching for interesting info of which i can use for the assignment i start to work on it with the Nagging ache on my ankle for the fall that happened yesterday.

Ignoring it I work on it for a couple of Hours making great progress may i say so myself when i hear an Engine Revving up and Turned of infront of my house.

Looking out the Window i see Ron walking up to my door and see the Ride he came with.

"Holy Crap Ron thats your Bike" snapping mysel of my confusion from Rons new ride i hear the DoorBell Ring walking up to it i open the door and see Ron with a bag and a Goofy Smile on his face.

Smiling at His Attitude i start to wonder why he came back when he told me we'll see each other tomorrow.

"So Ronnie what a surprise miss me already " seeing him blush at my response, I knew that what Ronnie said to me was true. Finally the Man that i love,loves me back.

"Well Bonnie i actually came from the Mall and i wanted to bring you some medicine to heal your ankle" he bought medicine to help me heal how thoughtful

"Well then come on in Ronnie" stepping aside so that he enters i close the door and do something I've wanted to do since he stepped on my porch right now.seeing him turn around i take my chance.

"Hey Bonnie i- " looking up at him i see how he's surprised from how I'm holding him. Putting my arms on his Back i pull him closer to me.I smell the Scent of Tacos and Snow on him oddly enough it smells nice.

With my head on his on the crook of his neck i can hear his breath becoming abit fast .

"It has to be from me" with those thoughts in mind i relish the short moment i have with the man that i care and love for in my arms.

Ron's Pov

Parking Jack infront of bonnie's house i lock it and go up the front porch to knock on the door with a few thoughts on my mind.

" I Hope bonnie doesn't mind that i came right now" hearing the front door open i see Bonnie wearing Pink Leggings and a white shirt.Seeing that she looks better than in the morning i start to smile happily knowing that she feels better.

"So Ronnie what a surprise miss me already" seeing her smirk, I didn't felt how my cheeks started to heat up from rhe question.

"Well Bonnie i actually came from the Mall and i wanted to bring you some medicine to heal your ankle" seeing her realize what i meant she smiles at me and invites me in.

Turning around i wanted to ask her something that was in my mind.

"Hey Bonnie i-" the words died on my throat when i felt a Hot and Curvy Body hit mine while said Body wraps it's arms around me. Looking at her i see her head resting on my on my neck while her soft and round mounds where pressing itsel- no, no bad thoughts Ron don't ruin it infront of the Girl that you love.

"Are you sure that you can say that you love her ?i mean you just got back not what a few hours ago" ignoring him i feel bonnie tighten her grip on me and feel her hair under my chin with the potent smell of Vanilla and Lilys entering my nose i feel a desire to have her, to kiss her, to take her upstairs and... No your better than this Your Ron Stoppable be the man who you are and know.

Calming myself i pushed bonnie off of ne slowly so that she wouldn't think nothing bad.

Looking at her i see her starting to pull ne to the Living Room.

I see the Laptop is on and with the whole screen covered with words i couldn't make out.

General Pov

Seating down next to Bonnie,Ron sees the amount of work bonnie did on the laptop and is impressed.

"Wow Bonnie you already Halfway done with the Work you sure where occupied all morning" looking at her seeing a Confident smile on her face Ron could tell that she was Proud of herself.

"Well of course, I had to work fast, The Faster its done the more time I'll have with you"seeing Ron's Reaction from her words, Bonnie hears how Ron starts sputtering incoherent words in confusion.

Calming himself down Ron Remembers why he came.

" Hey Bonnie i bought you a lotion that i use for when I'm injured on missions it heals fast and Bought it so that you can use it" smiling at his thoughtfulness Bonnie trys to take advantage of the Sitch.

"Well Ronnie i was working on the Assignment all morning and im pretty tired could you Rub some lotion on my ankle please" Ron looking at her pleading. Ron takes of Bonnies Shoes and Socks and Puts her foot on his Lap.

Opening the bottle he starts Rubbing her Ankle in circular and Repetitive motions when his concentration was inturrepeted from a Moan coming from the Girl he was currently touching.

"Ohh Ronnie that Feels so Good" hearing her say that Ron gets flustered from the sultry tone on her voice knowing well she did it on purpose.

Closing the Bottle Ron puts back her sock and shoe on her foot. Looking at Bonnie he could see her frowning,Confused as of why Ron asks.

"Is Something wrong Bonnie " with worry etched on Rons voice bonnie responds with a awnser that make Ron go nervous.

"I thought you where going to give me massage and Please me" ending her awnser with a slurty tone at the end she sees how Ron starts to go red like a tomato. Laughing at his embarrassment bonnie hugs him while thanking him for the help.

Grabbing her laptop Bonnie, Position herself next To Ron and starts telling him what she has done and with what they should do know if one would look and didn't knew they would say they where a married couple from the closeness shown.

A Few Hours Later

It was 3 p.m. the assignment was already 3/4 done and Bonnie tells Ron that they should work on it someother day. With Hunger on their minds Ron goes to the Kitchen to cook them something to eat.

"So Bonnie anything Specific you want to eat"not sure of what to eat bonnie tells ron to make anything he like.

Hearing Bonnies Awnser Ron starts to make a smoked ham and Butter crepe.

After several minutes the food is done and the pair starts to eat with gusto their food.

Halfway through it Ron asks Bonnie a question.

"So Bonnie at what time i pick you up tomorrow" hearing Ron speak Bonnie looks at him with a smile.

"Well you could pick me up at three, does sound good"

"Yeah it's a good hour"Remembering about the Motorcycle Ron came with,Bonnie questions Ron about it.

"So Ron yesterday you came with a Scooter and Today you came eit a sweet Ride. Care to tell me what Happened" seeing how Ron sheepishly Rubs the Back of his Neck bonnie realizes it must have been from something he's done.

"Well My Scooter was thrown to the trash in the morning so i have to use my bike as of means of transport, But it's alot better like this I've never actually liked the scooter it was my dad who made me use it" Understanding Ron's Explanation Bonnie continues to eat from Ron's Masterpiece of Culinary Art.

Once the plates where empty Ron picks them up to clean them.

"So Ron are you going to use the Bike back in school" hearing bonnie asks this Ron wasnt really sure of what to Respond

"I'm not sure Bonnie i don't really want to attract much attention" feeling Bonnie get close to him, Ron was Being hugged by her and Starts to worry.

"But Ronnie won't you like to pick me ul for school" hearing Bonnie asks this with such a Cute tone his Resolve was Taken down faster than a House of Cards.

"Alright Bon Bon I'll pick you up for Classes" Smiling at her victory BonnieBonnie helps Ron with the Dishes so that they can continue with the assignment.

Stoppables Residence

After working another two hours on the assignment Ron opens the door to his home and Feels Rufus starting to wake up after the Loooong Nap He took.

Grabing Rufus with his Hand he sees how he starts to stretch and get rid of the sleep from his body.

"Hey Buddy you sure took awhile there, You hungry" hearing his Human mention food Rufus Excitedly Nod his head while saying the Word Cheese.

Laughing at His Pink Friend antics Ron puts him on the Tabel and Searches for the Cheese his friend wanted.Grabbing two packs of Cheese Sticks he sees how his partner gets Rid of the Wrapping and Starts eating it at a Rapid pace.

"Damm Rufus i still think your some sort of Genius Intellect Animal" Chuckling from his thoughts Ron decides to tell his Friend of what happened today. Looking at His Human after the Explanation Rufus starts to look at Ron with a Smile and Starts to chatter at Ron Upcoming Date.

Figuring out what his partner meant Ron trys to difuse his excitement.

"It's just has Friends Rufus don't go thinking thing to far pal. The Both of us ain't Ready for A Formal Relationship... for now" although hearing this Rufus starts making smooching face .Ron knew that his Naked Friend wouldn't stop.

Going to the Living Room Ron Grabs his BackPack and Starts doing his Algebra Homework while Rufus turns on the Tv and starts to watch Animal Planet about the Hierarchy of The Naked Mole Rat Community. seeing how his friend starts to mimic the Behavior of the Mole Rats on Tv, Ron knew he wouldn't have an easy Night.

Rockwaller Residence

After Ron Left Bonnie starts to clean up her living Room and Thinks about tommorow.

"I wonder where Rons Going to take me tommorow" Cleaning the Living Room bonnie sits down on the couch and starts to watch a Program of Profesional Ballet dancers. While thinking of her new Relationship with Ron.

Ciao


	4. So the Date

A/N So yeah sorry for not updating l was occupied with several things and it distracted me more specifically DBS and the major hype of my friends of the new season of tokyo ghoul (Finally :V) also this is my longest chapter 4,000 words not counting the a/ns also I'm kinda proud with this fic got 3,700 views and 947 visits in this month so yeah kimda great if you want to have a chat or questions Pm no prob with that. So Read and review especially this chapter cause i need guidance from you people I'll start writing friday cause tommorow more homework :"V

Enjoy

word count with all:4569

 _Stoppable Residence_

Morning Came Pretty quickly today. 5:30 Am With the Sun high in the sky,The morning Joggers Jogging and a very Handsome yet Irresponsible Fanfiction Writer not having the Guts to write his Story but Moving on towards our Favorite Blonde we see him Sleeping soundly asleep until Rufus Slapped him awake for Breakfast.

Smack "Ow the Hell Rufus" looking at his friend that just Hit him with his tiny paw he see how he points to his mouth and Touches his Stomach

"Hnk Hungry" looking at him annoyingly was Ron.

"So you had to smack me ?"looking at his Friend look embarrassed Ron gets off of Bed and goes down to the Kitchen to give him a Cheese stick ( _Damm i love those sticks)._ Grabbing 3 sticks 2 for him and one for Rufus he hears how Rufus Excitedly Jumps for the Cheese.

Having Pleased his Naked Friend Ron goes back to his Room and Puts on some training Shorts and Shirt with a Pair of Nike Shoes Ron starts to do his usual Training outside. Now Ron was Very Lazy before going to Yamanouchi but once there He Learned how to exercise his Body without Damaging His Muscles,Bones or Height while also Learning different Styles of Combat including Hand to Hand and Weapon Work.He realized how important is keeping a body in shape

Starting First with his Daily one hundred Push Ups ( Yes im stealing Saitama's Training Regiment but to be sincere its pretty hard and very Useful to Keep The Body in Top shape) Ron starts to think on what the Fuck is gonna do today with Bonnie.

" _Come On Ron think where to take her Don't Screw up with Her,You gotta Chance and you gotta Take it"_ Finishing his Push Ups Ron continues with Sit Ups.

" _We could Go to the Mall and watch a movie but Come on we can't just do that"_ Finishing his Sit Ups Ron starts doing Squats when he hears him.

 ** _"Why The Fuck are you worrying so early in the morning ? Just go with The Flow Ronald"_** hearing his Irritated voice Ron ponders on what he means.

" _Aren't You going to start talking shit about me and Bonnie"_ _" **Nah to tired to Think of Something"**_ hearing his Grouchy and Lazy tone Ron wonders why he's tired when does absolutely nothing everyday.

Done with his squats Ron spends the rest of his morning training routine thinking on where he could take one Bonnie Rockwaller for a Date. Now Ron in the series is very gullable and naive guy but here he knows that if he treats her wrong in any sort of way he could kiss his Blonde Ass Goodbye.

"I'll take her to diner at Mike's Restaurant, we'll go to the movies and I'll take her home" done with his routine Ron go's back to his house and take shower to get rid of the sweat he worked up.

 _Rockwaller Residence_

Bonnie Rockwaller is right now Eating an English Breakfast while thinking on how she's going to try to make this work. Yes Ladys and Gents Bonnie for once in her life doesn't know what to do. She's always dreamed on how she'll finally be able to be close to the Guy whose caught her eye for the first time yet she doesn't know how to deal with the consequences.

" _How am i going to make this work, I know that Ron wants us to know each other better but i don't want to keep it a secret for so long "_ swallowing the food in her mouth Bonnie ponders on how she's going to make this relationship work.

" _Maybe i can make Ron become more popular and when he's high enough we can finally be together and be happy"_ squealing in delight of her taughts Bonnie starts to plan out she's going to make Ron go high in the Food Chain.

When a certain Red Head Miss Perfect came to mind. " _Ugh what am i going to do to deal with her i know we hate each other but she's still Ron's friend and if she finds out then... no she won't find out we'll keep it a secret until Ron's on top of the Food Chain with Me and we'll be together ruling the school and she won't have a say on it"_ satisfied with her thoughts Bonnie Rockwaller smiles at whats to cone without realizing that the once strong realtionship between Ronald Dean Stoppable and Kimberly Ann Possible is no longer as Strong as it once was, But know is only being held by a single Thread.

 _Stoppable Residence_

Although They're date was going to be today at 2 pm Ron was still worried on what to do and how not to screw up for you see this was the only time Ron actually went on a date with a Girl ... Well the only one where he wasn't with his _best friend_ Kim.

"Now that i think about what am i going to do with her. That last mission was hell cause of her and knowing her she didn't took my awnser well".

 ** _"Hah I bet she still thinks that your going to grovel at her feet in begging to be accepted back once she comes back.. but we both know that won't be"_**

What he says is Far to close to the truth then one might realize for Kim Possible finally showed Ron her Actual Feelings and Thoughts on him her words and actions finally made Ron realize how one sided his friendship with her was.

She's Kim Possible she could do anything, Little miss perfect from her natural athletic abillities to her smarts made the Red Head think she can do anything and her parents ain't of much help with it.

It's not like Ron hates Kim parents far from that, they are pretty much the closest thing to Actual Parents that he's ever had but they're constant and insane amount of Praises nade Kim turn into a Spotlight Freak always recieving praises from the things we've done and Saying it was no big deal and that anyone can do it, very well knowing that not anyone saves the world and people daily and Always taking all the credit while leaving me there behind her never even mentioning my name to the News Crews interviewing her saying she did this and that while it was sooo easy while never actually telling who was there to Cover her Back and Actually Neutralize the Global Threat before it happened. Who was always supportive of her and always helping her with everything she does while not recieving a single thank you for my efforts. She became to Arrogant.

" _And Worst of all I'm also to blame"_ you see even though Ron sees how she acts as of present he knows that if it weren't for the first mission that he made her take she wouldn't the thing she is today. If it weren't for his constant support,his help and his own Drive she wouldn't be what she sees herself a Proud Smart Arrogant Miss Perfect Angel if it weren't for Ron Stoppable she would still be the Shy Insecure and Lonely Braces Girl.

Nowadays Ron sees how she starts to ignore him at school how she would always take him to places she wants to go and nowhere were he wants not even letting him voice his opinion or just straight ignoring unless she needs his opinion which was the worst thing of all.

" _She would only be there when she needs me and then leaves me in the dust until the next time_ " Anger entered his Body clenching his Fists until his knuckles turned white and the noise from coming from the force coming from his jaw made a Loyal and Caring Mole Rat look at his Human in worry.

"Hnk Ron " feeling something pull his Training Shirt Ron looks dow and see Rufus look at him worryingly. Calming himself down Ron looks at Rufus with a soft gaze.

"Don't worry buddy im alright, okay " seeing his owner better Rufus cheers up at the change of mood of his Human.

Going to his home's Residential Phone he calls his Friend Mike yeah the Owner of one of the best restuarnts in Upperton.

No it might seem wierd but actually He met Mike in his cooking classes that his parents made him go to. He wanted to see if he could find talented cooks for his restuarant or people who had recipes and were willingly sell it to him.During one of his classes Mike saw his talent and wanted to hire him.

Yeah a ten year old kid was being offered a job at one of Uppertons most successful Restaurants and he declined saying that he wanted to enjoy life without so much stress.

Mike understanding what he meant told him to call him if he were to want a job in a near future. He kept contact with him several times even giving mike some of his recipes free of charge.

" _Maybe i could sell some of my best recipes to him and get some money with it"_ grabbing the phone Ron marks Mike's number and patiently waits for his awnser.

"Hello Mike Ubaldo Speaking,how may i help you"

"Hey Mike it's me Ron" _hope he got room for me and Bonnie at his place._

Hey Ron how'd you doing Man need something"

"Yeah mike i wanted to ask you a favor if you could get me a table at your Restaurant for today"

"Sure Ron no problem with that, besides those recipes you've gave me were pretty great for business so don't worry about that"relieved in how mike will get him a place at the Restauran Ron feels abit more calmed down.

"Alright I'll be at you restaurant at later today okay "

"Sure Ron no problem with that have a great evening and don't forget about my offer "cancelling the call Ron goes back to his room picking out a Short sleeved Red button down shirt and Black Slim straight Jeans with a pair of Black Chuck taylor Converse.

Looking at Himself at the mirror Ron sees how great he looks satisfied Ron goes back downstairs to spend abit more of time with Rufus until it was time to be there at Bonnies house.

 _Rockwaller Residence_

Looking at herself in the mirror Bonnie can't hope but admire her look ( Okay i know its very lazy of me but i just couldn't think of a look for bonnie might need some help with that later so just see her with the Red Dress she wears in season 3 with a bit of Make Up in the future help me out with her look please)

satisfied with the way she looks Bonnie hears the sound of a Bike coming up to her house going downstairs Bonnie hears the door being knocked Running up to it she fixes her dress and opens the door and sees the blonde head of someone she didn't expect to be here.

"Ugh what do you want Brick" seeing the blonde headed face of Middleton Highs best quarterback made BonnieBonnie once calmed and Joyful face turn sour and annoyed.

" Well babe i was wondering if you wanted to go out and watch a movie"if one were to be smart enough which Brick actually isn't you could tell by the Face of One Bonnie Rockwaller was one to be afraid of in Middleton High it's used by the queen to put down anyone who annoys her and harshly.

"And who the **_FUCK_** said we were going to go out together tonight huh"confused at Bonnie's remark he awnsers.

"Come on Bon Bon don't be like that where perfect for each other your the best girl at school and I'm the guy at school come on were destined to be together" fumes were coming out of Bonnies face at what Middleton Star Quarterback Just said.

"Well to bad for you I'm already going to go out today and i ain't going to go with you"

"What.. What the hell do you mean your going with someone else"

"You heard me i going to go with someone else and it ain't you"

A Loud Roar noise came from down the street looking at the noise the two see a Green and Black colored Bike with a guy riding it wearing a Black Leather Jacket.

Stopping infront of them he steps down from it and takes out his helmet. With different reactions coming from the once arguing teens.

"Who the hell are you"

"Ron Ron "looking at Bonnie with a bewildered look wondering who the fuck was the guy taking his girl out.

Closing the door behind her Bonnie runs up to Ron hugs him. Ron hugs her back and asks something.

"Hey Bon Bon you okay" smilling at his worried gaze Bonnie replys.

"Nothing Ronnie lets go alright"grabbing his arm she pulls him up to his bike to leave with him when an a arm of a certain quarterback grabs Ron's shoulder and pulls him up to his face.

" Where the hell you think your going with my girl ya punk"raising his eyebrow at Brick,Ron tries to difuse the situation before it got worse.

"Look Man just leave her alone alright she doesn't wanna be with you so let it be" angered at Ron's awnser Brick grabs Bonnie's arm forcefully.

"You ain't going anywhere unless it's with me"pained by the ruff manner brick grabbed her she tries to make brick let go of her.

"Ugh Brick let go your hurting me"while this was happening a certain blonde freckled ninja's eyes were turning Blue in fury.

"Let go of her if you don't wanna get hurt" looking At Ron brick laugh at his threat.

"Yeah Right as if a Loser like you coul-Ugghh"Bricks monologue was just Interuppted by Ron's hand grabbing his forearm forcefully he let's go of Bonnie trying to ease the pain in his arm.

Letting go of him Ron grabs Bonnies hand and takes her to his bike while certain jock stands up and looks at them angrily.

Standing Up Brick runs up to Ron while pulling back his fist"Take this you Loser".

Tensing in preparation of the attack Ron turns around and Grabs Brick's fist before it reached them. Angry and with his eye glowing blue in the night RoRon responds full heartedly.

"You shouldn't have done that"

Throwing a quick Punch at Brick abdomen Ron sees how Brick hunches himself in pain. Still Holding his fist Ron lifts Leg to send a Kick to the side of his head sending him directly into rhe trash bins next to them and all of this while a certain Brunette was watching.

 _Bonnie's Pov_

"Take this you loser"

Feeling Ron let go of my hand i look behind us and see him hold Bricks outstretched fist infront of him while a Blue glow came from his eyes.

" _Could that be the Power Ron told me about?"_ looking at Brick face i could tell the idiot was freaked out. Smirking at his predicament i felt proud and happy that my Ronnie would protect me from him.

"You shouldn't have done that"

Hearing Ron's voice so cold and angry made a chill enter my spine. Such a serious edge in his tone made me wonder where did her Ron Stoppable hid this attitude. " _Although it is kinda hot"_

Looking at Ron i see him throw a punch so fast at Brick that i thought it was bullet. Looking at Brick i see him Double unto Ron's Punch in pain. And a Swift kick came crashing down into Bricks Skull sending him to my Property's Trash Bins. Focusing in his face i see several Bruises on his face with the side of his forehead slightly bleeding from the impact.

Feeling a strong arm grab my waist i look at the only other person in the street with and see him with a more calmed and Worried look on him.

"Are you okay Bonnie? He didn't hurt you much did he ? " hearing his tone made my heart start to pound on my chest, gazing into his Chocolate Brown eyes that where filled with worry made me start to feel weak in the knees.

"Bonnie are you alright. Should we go inside" hearing him made me start to realize i haven't awnsered him in worry of ruining our date i quickly respond.

"No.. I'm okay Ron lets go okay" seeing him calm down we both get on the bike towards our next destination.

Wrapping my arms around him my helmet covered face was touching his back while i lean in closer to him. Feeling him start the bike and revs it up only one thought was on my mind.

" _Thats what you get for messing with my Man "_

 _Upperton Movie Theater_

Stopping at the local movie theater Ron turns of his bike and helps Bonnie off of it grabbing her hands Ron looks at Bonnie's Face worriedly.

"Bonnie are you really okay, I know what Brick did was wrong and I'm sorry for allowing it to happen alright im sorry"Bonnie looks at Ron touched at he feels for her.Smiling Bonnie trys to ease Ron's worries.

"Oh Ronnie don't worry about he's just a Stupid Ass let him be. Besides I'm here with you and that all that matters" Smiling at each other finally being able to relax they look what movies they can see.

"So we got Kingsman The Golden Circle,Thor Ragnarok,Blade Runner,Geo storm and Star Wars the last Jedi what do you want to see" Looking at Bonnie Ron sees her Jumping in giddy while looking at poster of star wars the last jedi. Figuring out what Bonnie wants to see Ron buys tickets for the movie and the both of them go inside the theater.

"I didn't know you where a star wars fan"Blushing at being found out of her secret Bonnie trys to explain.

"Well I've been a fan since the i saw the first movie. And well saw the rest of them once I've finished the first"surprised at finding out Ron smiles.

"Well than lets grab sine snacks and watch it"ordering a Bag of Extra Large Popcorn and Two Dr Peppers ( _Love it )_ Entering the place they search for some good seats and sit when the opening started.Feeling and Arms Grab his he looks at how Bonnie hugs his arm while watching the movie smiling at how intrested she is at the movie. Pulling off her grip he look at how Bonnie looks at him surprised while he puts his arm around her.Realizing what Ron did Bonnnie smiles and leans in to him while enjoying the movie.

(I ain't gonna mention a single scene if the Movie srry :V)

Leaving the theather Ron can't help but chuckle at how much Bonnie was talking about the Movie.

"Well you sure enjoyed it"looking at him ridiculously.

"Of course i did it's one of the best sagas out there"putting her arm around him Bonnie lean in.

"Well than Ronnie where to "

"Where going to got at Restaurant from a Friend of Mine here in Upperton"

"Well than let's go" pulling Ron to his Bike to go and have Dinner.

At Upperhill Restaurant

Parking himself at the Restaurants parking lot he turns of his Bike and helps bonnie off of it.

While Bonnie looks at Ron as if he were crazy.

"Ron do you know what restaurant this is!! This is Upperhill one of the best Restaurants here in Upperton it takes monthsto get a reservation" looking at Bonnie with a care free smile he responds.

"Don't worry Bonnie let's go" looking at long line Ron goes up to the Staff infront.

"Good Evening Danny how you doing today".

"Hey Ron how are you doing heh Mike told me you'll be coming tonight so I've reserved a table just for you"

"Thanks Danny come on Bonnie let's go" looking at Bonnie surprised look he grabs her hand and PullsPulls her inside.

Once inside the two where seated somewhere apart from the public with a nice view of the night next to them.

Snapping herself out of her Shock Bonnie asks Ron whats been Bothering her since they got here.

"How where you able to get a reservation so soon Ron"looking at her Grinning he awnsers.

"Well i actually know the owner he's a good friend of mine. He even wanted me to work for him but i didn't want to stress myself to much so i refused but we still have contact with each other and share recipes"Realizing how Influential Ron could actually be she couldn't help but be impressed.

A Waiter came and Asked for their order Ron ordered Filet Mignon with a salad and Bonne ordered Pasta Linguini with Shrimp and Mushrooms. Waiting for their order Bonnie decides to have some small talk.

"So Ron have you've entered any of the clubs at school?"

"Nah haven't actually considered which club to join" Chuckling at Ron's attitude

"What about you Bonnie joined Club lately."

"Yeah i actually joined the photography club"

"Well atleast you enjoy it and it's fun Right"

"Yeah"thinking about a certain someone she realized something.

"Hey Ron wheres Kim ?"looking at Ron she sees how Ron looks angered.

"Is something Wrong Ron?"looking at her Ron awnsers

"Yeah Look Bonnie Me and Kim where not actually at good terms right now" _what did Kim do to make ron so angry"_

"What happened Ron" looking at him worriedly She tries to figure out what happened.

Looking at Bonnie he tries to consider what to do. " _Should i tell her ?"_. Deciding what to do Ron sighs.

"Me and Kim had a big Fallout at our last mission it caused us... more specifically me to drift apart from her. She said some things we fought and well Team Possible is no more"Bonnie looks at Ron in shock.

" _Team Possible Ended?"_ The waiter came and brought their food to them.

"Well lets forget about all our problems and let's eat alright Bon Bon"smiling herself Bonnie enjoys her food.

"Yeah"

Rockwaller Residence

After Finishing their Dinner and spending the rest of the evening talking about several topics. Done with their Dinner Ron takes her Back to her home.

Leading her to her Door Ron actually enjoyed tonight so did Bonnie.Turning to look at Ron,Bonnie said.

"Thanks for the night Ron I've actually enjoyed it alot"smiling back at her Ron looks at her.

"So did i Bonnie hope you rest well tonight" hugging her Ron turns to leave when He felt a Hand stop him.Turning around he looks at Bonnie.

Bonnie wraps hee arms around him.Pulling him closer to her she looms at Ron in the eyes.

"Ron"

Nervously Ron trys to respond.

" Y-eah Bonnie"Looking at how close they where Ron felt her bust in his chest while her Teal eyes where piercing his chocolate brown.

"I didn't thank you properly didn't i?"seeing her lips so close to him Ron felt something go down his throat.

"Heh Heh don't worry about it Bon Bon being with you is all the reward i need" seeing him all flustered up and hearing those words made something go off in her... a spark.

Putting her hands on his face she slowly pulls him into her.

Ron felt a pair of lips on his putting hands on her hips he pulls bonnie closer to him. She tastes Like Vanilla.

Enjoying the Kiss Bonnie pushes her tongue into his lips prying for entrance... she was allowed.

Both teens were Roaming their Clothed Bodys Hormones affecting them both their tongues roaming each other mouth when Ron stopped and Look at her.

There infront of him with a glazed look in her eye was the one girl who mattered the world to him.

"Bonnie Rockwaller"looking up at him Bonnie looks at his eyes waiting for an awnser.

"Yeah Ronnie"

" _I Love You"_

Middleton Airport 7:30 pm

Walking out of the Airport with a few bags with her. Her Hairy was a Fiery Red but tamed, her green eyes shine like emeralds. Looking at her Kimmunicator with an annoyed look in her face she huffs.

"Dammit Wade why don't you awnser my calls Ugh" stopping a Cab infront of her Kim places her bags in the trunk and steps inside giving her address to the driver looking at her Kimmunicator with a sad look there was a Picture with her and Ron hugging each other at The Sunset in Miami Beach at their vacation.

" _Where did everything go wrong"_ Looking at their photo only one thought cane to her.

" _Why do you,do this to me"_

A/N so thats a Wrap finally i didn't start to work on this at Monday and Finally finished it today at 8:40 so about kim no i dont plan for Ron and Kim to be back together maybe in the end but just as Friends alright.

About Tara so Randy i really won't make tara have a crush with Ron the problem is With Kim I'm having a handful and Keeping Bonnie and Rons relationship a secret to the school is also going to be a pain to write ( Yea there not a couple Now) Also I'm using the app version of fanfic in my phone.

Also I started to go to the university at saturdays but still the amount of homework i get is insane so that keeps me very distracted so sorry. Please and i mean please review your opinion and thoughts i want to know cause it'll help alot with the development of the story.

Hope you enjoyed

Ciao


	5. What can I say I'm losing my spark guys

**_Short chapter i know, but as of lately ive been having all sorts of problems and my inspiration for this fic comes and goes._** ** _This chapter was supposed to be longer but my mind was drawing blanks so i just updated it._** ** _Living Right is half way done and once its over ill start my work on Realizing._**

To Joe Stoppinghem:Thanks for letting me know, about that a/n chapter its because i don't want the people to wonder if i left the fic or just plain die. So i prefer everyone knowing what's going on then not knowing.

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters of that universe_**

The Sun's rays were piercing the window, the birds chirped a beautiful melody on the window and a soft scent of wet grass was wavering through the wind. It's a great day to sleep all morning and do nothing for the rest of day except eat and relax.

All though the only problem is... today's monday. Waking up with a groan Ron got himself off his bed and start to strech to get rid of the lingering sleep he still had in him.

Putting on a pair of shorts and a black shirt, Ron starts to do his daily work out routine. Doing a set of push ups Ron's thoughts were plagued by a certain teenager. Trying to figure out what to do now on the current sitch he stuck in on.

He had a great time with Bonnie during the date a very great time, but he nows know that it could still cause alot of problems for him if doesn't fix the sitch with her first.

Kim's going to be back in school today and she's going to be questioning him that for sure.

While it will get alot worse once Wade tells her that their leaving the team.

With a quick set more, Ron finishes his workout while still considering on what to do.

Going back to his room to take a shower Ron knew one thing for damm sure. Today wasn't going to be easy to deal with.

Well, what can he do about it ?

Something i suppose.

XxxxxX

Getting ready for school was something easy for any responsible student and its a lot easier if said student is Kim Possible. Straight As, pitch perfect attendance record, leader of several clubs and groups of the school. Plus being the captain of the cheer squad made her pretty much the most well known student around.

She was reliable, passive, hardworking, smart she was so many things. She can do so many thing that can make anyone burn in envy. But only one thing she wasn't

Yaaawnnnn

A morning person.

If one where to look at her they wouldn't see the great Kim Possible, nope they would be seeing a monster that could easily pass as an undead walker.

Annoyed at the amount of hair that was currently in her mouth she spits it out annoyingly while undressing herself until she was just naked. Her destination was the shower, so that she could get ready for this day.

She knew it was coming oh she knew it was. Team Possible was being called out as danger to the public. Several forms of media supporting these thoughts just made her be a lot more annoyed.

How dare they say that they her team was a danger to the public, that they were just kids who vandalized public property ? She has saved the world from several threats, helped several country to the major continents and the smallest town. A bit more of appreciation was due for her, wasn't it enough that she has G.J. support.

Nope one little mistake turned everything around, a whole 180. Now blaming her just because of one failure just one failed mission and it wasn't even a global threat. But no the people just couldn't be satisfied so easily.

Who cares if an entire town was blown up to the skies, no one was injured anyways. Team Possible's record was now tarnished with that mistake and it was all his fault.

If only Ron would have done what she ordered him to do none of this would have happened, they would have beaten Dr.Drakken and Shego again. Receive praises from the local community and go back home to have dinner at her house.

But now ruined all because of her best friend.

Wheeze

Seeing the now empty shampoo bottle and all of the shampoo going down the drain didn't help her mood at all, sighing she opens another one and starts washing her hair wondering what to do with a certain blonde haired teen.

But one thing was for sure, there was going to changes to team.

Very important changes.

XxxxxX

Bonnie couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her family nowadays her sisters just spent the time talking about their boyfriends, the friends they've made and the celebritys they met.

Her mother wasn't very far off talking about the newest fashion, her friends, the gossip, the new things she wants to buy and get made the table seem like some sort of sit com show.

The worst thing of all it was six in the morning, she all the hot water was used so she had to use the cold one and their senseless chatter was slowly making her grind her teeth in annoyance.

The only other person in the table who wasn't so annoying or loud in the morning was her dad, looking at him she sees that he doesn't look tired nor stressed just calm and collected already used to this.

Finishing her oatmeal, she goes back to her room to grab her bag and go to school, when she heard a knock on her door. Turning around she sees her father standing there looking at her with a smile.

For a man in his late fortys he certainly didn't look like it, brown locks combed towards the left, a small beard on his chin, brown eye and a light tan on his skin. While wearing his black business colored clothes. At this hour he would be going towards his office review and investigating on how to solve his clients cases, making sure they defend them from being charged guilty. Being a lawyer sure is hard.

But he was here while leaning on the door, this sure wasn't like him. Hearing clear his throat a bit she stared at his eyes expectantly.

"So Bonnie heard you went out with someone during the weekend, do you mind to explain this ?" One of the few things she didn't expect her father to ask was the subject of her date with Ron.

He was looking at her calmly waiting for her answer. Gulping a bit she couldn't help but let a drop of sweat slide down the side of her forehead.

"Well you know daddy, i was just hanging out with a friend. Putting on the finishing touches on our project"Her dad lifts an eyebrow at her, clearly amused at her daughters lie.

"So do indulge me, is the Upperhill a place where you can finish school work" Hearing him mention the restaurant, she went to with Ron made her pale a bit.

"Um...uh...mmm Dad i can explain" lifting his hand on a stop sign made her promptly to shut up.

"Bonnie, you do know that i respect your privacy and actions so don't worry about having left to go out with a guy, okay ?" seeing her nod he continues.

"I want you to bring him here someday so i can meet him okay" out off all the things she was expecting that wasn't one of them. Seeing him head off made her worry while biting her finger a bit thinking on how to tell this to Ron.

It wouldn't be so bad.

Besides it just dinner.

Everything was going to be fine.

She hoped.

XxxxxX

"WHAT!!"

Yep he freaked out just as expected.

"Your dad wants me to go for dinner at your house, because he found out about it" Bonnie grabbed his mouth and made him shut up.

"Ron keep quiet we can't let everyone find out,remember what we talked about" how couldn't he started after all.

"Yeah but still how did your dad manage to find out"sighing Bonnie couldn't help but wonder how did daddy find out about the date.

"I don't know Ron, but one things for sure your going to have to come for dinner" looking at Ron i see him chuckling nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"So anyway to avoid this ?"turning to look at her he sees her arms crossed under her bust, her eyes had a ferocious glare while a small smirk came from her lips.

"What do you mean Ronnie,your not gonna take responsibility ? "her tone was awfully calm, smooth even as if it were silk. But he knew, he fucking knew what's going on his Ron Senses were tingling. They were making his spine curl in fear, while thinking on something.

" _Responsibility!!Responsibility!! we haven't touched the sheets and she going there"_ hearing the ruckus going on a certain someone couldn't help but say something.

" ** _Listen Ronald and hear me well, whatever you do don't fuck it up or well have an early grave"_** gulping he couldn't help but agree with him.

"Of course Bon-Bon I'd love to, you know me always the yes man. I ain't the one to say no "once she stopped glaring Ron couldn't help but feel a lot better without the presence of death hanging on his shoulder.

Luckily they were pretty early and no one was at the parking lot just a few of the teachers cars,Bonnie's convertible and Ron's bike.

"Well Ronnie talk to you later, Kay "seeing her leave with a happier mood made him wonder how he got into all of this.

" ** _Maybe its the fact that both of you have suppressed feelings for one another and now its all being released causing a chemical effect in the air what we call ''Love' which thanks to the computer you call brain those hormones are going towards her and vice versa"_** Ron's eyebrow twitched a bit at hearing his counterparts scientific explanation.

" _Since when does love have a scientific explanation and how the fuck do you know that!!"_ with a lazy tone he responded.

" ** _Ever since in chemistry, when you were flipping pages"_** Ron couldn't help but try to remember if he actually read that.

" ** _Dont bother ya turd, remeber im the smart one and your just plain stupid._** "

" _Hey, what's that supposed to mean"_

 _" **Nothing, now move before Mr.Barkin questions you for drug use"**_

 _"Drug Use ? "_

" ** _Yeah your just standing there with that stupid look"_** looking around he sees Mr.Barking glaring at him while walking closer to him.

There's only one responsible thing to do in this situation, only one solution that offers peace and happiness.

" ** _You thinking of Running aren't you"_**

"Yup"

"STOPPABLE!!, where you going"looking behind him he yells back at him.

"Don't worry Mr.Barkin gotta go do something"speeding up he can still hear the ex-millitary screams in the distance.

"STOPPABLE"

Yeah just a regular monday morning at school

XxxxX

Sigh

Why oh why does he have to go to class again ? Oh yeah no-one will hire someone that hasn't graduated from highschool.

But why does it have to be Geography and worse with Mr.Barkin. That man could put mad dogs to sleep just by talking about landscapes,mountains and how to use a compass.

" ** _Nice Pun"_** a small chuckle came his way.

Ron couldn't help but think how wierd it was to have someone else reside in his mind. Why is he even here ?

" ** _Still wondering why I'm here huh? Well you'll remember soon enough no need to rush things"_** Rush things? what does he mean by that.

" ** _The more you think about it the stupider you'll look for the rest "_**

" _What ?"_ hearing him being called out he looks at the front of the class.

"Did you understand, Stoppable"with a quick Yes sir seemed to satisfy him. Stingy ain't he, luckily the class ends in 5 minutes .

Riiiinnnggg

Huh or less, grabbing his stuff Ron started to head towards his locker, opening it up he receives a message on his phone.Unlocking his screen he sees a text from Bonnie.

Bon-Bon:Ron ill send you our work so that if Barkin questions you, you'll be able to answer kay.

Ron:Thanks Bon-Bon your the greatest there is.

Bon-Bon: Ronnie who else could be as great as me

Ron chuckles, even if they're just texting he can imagine her saying that to anyone at any time.

"What's so funny ? " his previous amusement was washed away with an incoming wave of dread. Maybe its not her ? Who is he lying to of course it's her.

What to do, what to do.

Maybe he should do it another time ? Should he just leave and ignore her.

Fuck it yolo.

Closing his locker he turns to look at her, there she was wearing her green tank top and blue pants. Somethings odd with her that's for sure.

"So Ron how's it going ?" by the way her tone was he could tell she was just as uncomfortable as him.

"You know same old,same old"she clenched the books in her hands.

"Ron we need to talk about something important"looking at her, he couldn't help but wonder if this is the right place to talk about it.

"What do you want to talk about Kim" hearing him say her name instead of the usual KP made her worry a bit, but not enough.

"We need to talk about Team Possible, specifically us"well here it goes.

"I also wanted to talk about the Team, Kim" her eyes widen upon his response.

" _He wants to talk about it as well ? "_

"Kim for what i saw on our last mission and what happened, i decided to do something about it" seeing her waiting,he continues.

"Kim, i decided to leave the Team and so did Wade" a few pops where heard from her knuckles.

"What ?"

Knowing what she's starting to feel know, he hardens his stare while calming himself.

"Wade and I, decided that we're going to leave the team"Her eyes were being covered by her bangs while her knuckles started to turn white.

"No"

Her awnser was so soft and weak that he barely missed it.

"What ?"she lifts her gaze and looks at him angrily.

"I said No,the two of you are not gonna leave the team" Ron starts to frown hearing her denial.

"Its already been decided Kim, you can't do anything about it"she throws her books inside her locker while smashing it to a close.

"The two of you aren't gonna leave the team until i say so and that's final"who does she think she is.

"Listen Kim we can do anything we want and its been decided that we're leaving and thats final" Ron's phone vibrated a bit letting them know that a message came.

"Who is it,Ron"he looks at his phone and reads the message.

Bon-Bon:Meet me before lunch

"Just a friend,Kim"she lifts her eyebrow irritated.

"Just a friend huh" her tone was sarcastic.

"Yes Kim she's just a friend" he responded annoyingly.

" _She_ " that word vibrated throughout her head each time louder and louder.

"Who is it,then" ill find that tramp and make sure she's gone before the day.

"None of your business, Kim"

" Excuse me ? "he looks at her annoyingly.

"You're not deaf Kim that's for sure, so just leave it" she grabbed Ron's collar and smashes him against the lockers.

"Whatever you do Ron, **IS** my business so tell who's the little slut tha-" she was cut of when a pair of hands grabs her by her shoulders and with greater force smashes her body against her locker , a small mix between a gasp and a moan came out from her.

"You listen here Kim, the two of us are done, you hear me. If you bother me or anyone of my friends or i swear i-" he was cut off by a slightly cocky tone.

"You'll what go back home to your video games, go stuff your face with some bueno nacho or you'll cry like the little wimp of baby you ar-k" her word were stopped in her throat a pair of hands currently pressuring her windpipe looking at him, she sees his face covered in rage and his eyes glowing blue. Seeing him like this made her feel something she hasn't felt in a long time.

Fear.

"You try anything against me or anyone i care for, ill make you regret it Kim, so don't test me" just as fast as his hands were on her they were gone, Ron was already walking down the hallway hands in his pocket.

Rubbing her throat a bit she couldn't help but fear what she saw in his eyes, they were blue.

" _It must be from the Mystical Monkey Power he received from those statues, that must be the reason he's acting odd"_ pausing her internal thoughts she couldn't help but shiver a bit on what she just felt. Ron was grabbing her so roughly that-no head in the game Possible you know what to do.

Grabbing her books she goes towards the opposite direction with a little bit more of sway on her hips.

Unaware that the whole ideal was being watched by a pair of teal colored eyes.

XxxxxX

She didn't know what she just saw after sending the text. She was heading towards her locker when she heard some yelling curiosity booming in her she turns towards the corner and sees a certain red head with a blond,arguing fiercely.

Going inside an empty room before she was seen by the two of them, she hides behind a door while peaking through a small crack on the door.

"Who is it" hearing Kim say these words made her regret having sent the message.

Having heard her ask who sent the message made her wonder what was the red heads problem, couldn't Ron have a bit of privacy ? What a bitch.

"Yes Kim, she's just a friend" Bonnie didn't know why her heart ached a bit from hearing those words, but she knew very well what the consequences will be if they start to date. It won't be taken well by some people that's for sure.

Kim asked again for the name of the girl who sent the message.

"None of your Business, Kim" for some reason hearing Ron refuse the red heads demand made her feel pleased. After all if everything goes as planned they'll be together very soon.

"Excuse me ?" hearing the redhead let out a small shriek made her giggle a bit at how ugly she looked with the face she's putting.

Hearing a small bang she looks back at them and her fist clenched in anger. Kim was grabbing Ron, her Ron by the collar and yells at him saying something that just made her want to bash the redheads skull into the lockers and make her cry.

" _This cunt just grabbed her man trying to force him to do everything she wants and calls me a cunt!!! I've had enough"_ determined on making Kim pay she was about to leave her hiding place when she sees Ron grab Kim and slammed her into the lockers halting her from further action.

"You listen here Kim, the two of us are done, you hear me. If you bother me or anyone of my friends or i swear i-" before he could finish Kim, yelled at him.

"You'll what go back home to your video games, go stuff your face with some bueno nacho or you'll cry like the little wimp of baby you ar-k" seeing her being silenced by Ron was something she didn't expect, Ron the loveable goof ball, the caring blonde, the master chef and kind soul was grabbing her by the neck and started to choke her.

"You try anything against me or anyone i care for, ill make you regret it Kim, so don't test me"hearing the cold and hard tone from the blonde made Bonnie worry, what did this bitch do to make Ron act on anger ?

Seeing them part she was able to take glimpse on the blonde and managed to see a faint blue hue coming from his eyes. Seeing this made the brunette feel determined, determined on figuring out what happened that was able make Ron lash out on the redhead.

Once the coast was clear she stepped out and started to head towards her class all the while planning on how to make things work.

Oh well she had to go to algebra know.

XxxxxX

After leaving the hallway and entering his classroom, Ron couldn't help but scowl at Kim's audacity by demanding him to do her bidding, he's not a dog to no-one.

" ** _Except Bonnie she can do anything to you"_**

" _Yeah..wait what"_ hearing the confused and obviously stupid reply from his counterpart made him chuckle.

" ** _Ever since the two of you got closer,you've been thinking about her so much that if she were to ask you to throw yourself off a cliff you'll probably do it"_** with an indignant 'hey' he yells at his counterpart.

" _That's not true and you know it, our thing is different way more different then what me and Kim have"_ not hearing a reply he went back to scowling, Looking at the classrooms clock Ron couldn't help but groan at how annoying today was seeming to be.

Looking at the physics teacher, Ron couldn't help but wonder the miracle he's currently seeing of having a different teacher giving them classes instead of the Military flunkie.

Hell as far as he can tell he doesn't even remember the teachers name, not having seen him since the first day of school.

" _40 more minute, just 40 more fucking minutes before lunch and he was going to enjoy the 20 minutes they receive of lunch"_ hearing the teacher talk about how to calculate velocity through distance and time just made the blonde groan in pain.

Maybe he should just leave for the rest of the day. Yeah that sounds ptetty nice, just him, Mexican food and video games all day long.

Through history it was said that there were great people that were thinkers. Well a sudden thought entered him and made him ponder on his counterparts opinion of Bonnie and him.

Was their relationship really like Kim's and his.Would she really just use him like his ex best friend ? Or did she truly change for the better and there relationship is something that can be considered good ?

Feeling something vibrate in his pocket he grabs his phone and looks down at it and gulps.

 _Meet me outside in the parking lot._

 _Bonnie._

Maybe his life was about to be a bit more stressful.

Like, hate it, was it shit let me know probably in the end of June ill put it on hiatus and start fixing every chapter and even start merging some of them. Also ill be posting about my progress in my profile and there's a crossover fic that i want to write so let me know what you think

RR

Ciao


End file.
